A Scrap of Humanity
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: The dark haired boy leaned down and pat Naruto's head softly. We're all lonely. What's your name? he whispered near the blonde's ear coaxing him away from his leg and closer to his chest. ItaNaru, onesided SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

A Scrap of Humanity  
  
Part I  
  
To be strong for him  
  
It was nights like this that Naruto hated. Nights when it was cold and there was no moon or stars to be seen. Nights when the rain and thunder sounded like the footsteps of an Oni on his small rooftop. Another flash of lightning and another rumble of thunder and the blonde was cowering in the corner of the small apartment. The wind blew making the sound of ravenous wolves. The small boy curled even closer on himself. The sound of splintering filled his ears, and suddenly his door was blown open. He squeaked as lightning zigzagged across the sky again. His frightened eyes focused on something, some one. A presence of power. He could feel it emanating from the being standing on the balcony to shield himself from the rain. On all fours he crept forward closer to the open doorway, to the source of power that made him forget about the storm.  
  
It was nights like this that Itachi loved. Nights where nature showed it's true form, showed that it was indeed not tamed by humans. He sighed as some rain whipped across his face. Eyes closed in concentration as he exhaled, waiting, possibly.... They suddenly snapped forward as he felt an intense chakra behind him. He turned swiftly startling a small figure. His crimson eyes glowed as he stared about the dark doorway that was open. Whimpering could be heard from within. As the young ANBU stepped across the threshold his senses focused on the large amount of chakra and then on a small boy sitting in a fetal position on the floor. His eyes softened a bit at least from the harsh red back to a deep coal color.  
  
"Are you alone...?" his soft voice started. The boy nodded. "Why?" he asked while stepping closer.  
  
"I dunno, 'm always alone." he mumbled between sobs.  
  
"Are you afraid?" Itachi started again in a soft whisper. The boy paused and the shook his head negatively until thrunder clapped and he unconciously scooted closer to Itachi's leg. "Is that so?" he mocked quietly.  
  
"'m lonely..." he answered while burrowing into Itachi's clothing.  
  
The dark haired boy leaned down and pat Naruto's head softly. "We're all lonely. What's your name?" he whispered near the blonde's ear coaxing him away from his leg and closer to his chest.  
  
"monster..." he whimpered.  
  
"No, your real name. I'll tell you a secret if you tell me your name." he coaxed again.  
  
"Naruto..."  
  
Itachi smirked to himself. He had figured it out. The imense chakra from before had indeed come from this boy, the one who carried Kyuubi. He took the young boy in his arms and held him in his lap. "I'm not supposed to tell you my name... I'm a hunter." Naruto seemed to stop shaking and he coiled closer to Itachi's warmth. Another smirk crossed Itachi's face, but a soft one. "You're so trusting of me Naruto, is that wise?"  
  
"Why should I be 'picious?" He gazed up at Itachi. The young man's face was so soft and beautiful. "You're too pretty to be ebil." He reached a small chubby hand out to stroke Itachi's cheek. "And soft... Ebil people are hard and ugly." He stated with a pout.  
  
Itachi chuckled softly. "That's right they are Naruto." his finger traced the lines that distinguished that Naruto was indeed the legendary vessel of the demon. "How can one so innocent be strong enough to contain such power?" He wondered briefly. His hand stole down Naruto's small body to rest on his stomach. "I know you're alone, but you can't be afraid anymore." He whispered while rubbing the small blonde's stomach softly. "You need to become strong..... for me..."  
  
"Why's that? no one cares about me. They don't want me to be strong. I'm a demon they said." he started to cry. "They all hate me." He pushed into Itachi's chest and weeped not caring how weak or afraid he appeared.  
  
"More the reason to show them how strong you are. To show them what their words really do. Don't let them make you weak." Naruto stopped as he felt Itachi murmur in his ear.  
  
His voice was soft and silky. Naruto stopped sniffling and stared up into the cold dark eyes before him. It seemed for a time that he was in a trance. Itachi continued to rub his stomach soothingly while pulling him closer. Itachi wondered about Naruto for a minute.  
  
"Do I frighten you?" Naruto answered negatively while offering a small innocent smile to the Uchiha. "Become strong for me then." He chuckled as Naruto gave him a confused look.  
  
"But why? You're already strong... why would you want anything to do with me?"  
  
"You'll just have to get strong and find out." Itachi set the blonde back on the floor and stood to leave.  
  
"No. You can't go." Naruto latched onto Itachi's ankle, but was quickly removed. "I don't wanna be alone, 'sides! It's still raining."  
  
Itachi gazed at the innocent boy. Innocent and unmarred by the Kyuubi. Kneeling, he picked the smaller boy up and took him to the bedroom and set him gently down on the bed.  
  
"You'll get strong for me and then you won't be alone. You'll always be with me." The blonde nodded and yawned while smiling at the thought of being kept. "Go to sleep and think of becoming strong." Again he nodded before slipping off to pleasant dreams.  
  
When he awoke all he could think of was the soft warm arms that had craddled him, and the satiny words that had pushed the fear from his heart. He hugged his blanket able to smell the musk of the hunter faintly. His eyes drifted closed for a second replaying the memory from last night. Starting today, he was going to be fearless, he was going to make everyone understand.  
  
He grinned. He would start today. He walked out toward the training grounds to watch the jounins spar. A bunch of people glared, but nothing could soil his sunny mood. That was until the jounins noticed him and launched a few kunai in his direction. He stared eyes wide. He couldn't move. Small arms came up to block the kunai from hitting his face. He winced silent tears falling from his eyes as the two kunai lodged into his lower arms. They laughed, but stopped as they noticed the young dark haired ANBU approaching the small boy. A hand reached toward him and Naruto slapped it away despite the pain in his arms. A small growl came from his thoat as he backed up, but then noticed the mask moved aside to reveal the young hunter's beautiful face.  
  
"Fearless..." he whispered then turned to face the other two shinobi. "It's weak and stupid to prey on a kid." He said coldly while brushing past them.  
  
They were afraid. He could sense it. He didn't understand their fear. The hunter was so soft spoken, and so gentle with him. He just didn't understand the fear that the jounins had for this boy. Naruto watched him walk away. Even so, he could feel the power radiate from him.  
  
After that, the jounins never really paid attention to Naruto. They just pretended that he was not there. He watched enthusiastically wanting to do every move. He mimicked the hand seals to himself making note of what each one did in his head. At this point he was still to young to understand the mechanics of ninjutsu, but he promised to himself that he would learn.  
  
As for his daily routine, there was a downside. Going to the training grounds to watch meant walking by himself through Konoha. This induced many people to throwing garbage and rotten food at him to tossing derogatory names at him as one might toss a stone. It always hurt. Some nights he would come home dripping with the odor of old food and all he could do was to sit and cry.  
  
One evening he had actually been hit with a pebble that some one's child had thrown. No one cared though. At his young age life was incredibly rough. Naruto returned to his house the small gash on his forehead bleeding, although not severly, enough to make a normal child cry. Not him though. He was a demon and demons didn't cry. Did they? Small arms encircled his knees as he crumbled on to the floor next to the toilet. Crimson flowed down the center of his face as he silently weeped. There was no way he could be strong.  
  
Strong arms wrapped around his trembling shoulders. Naruto cried for all he was worth pulling close to the sudden warmth. "Naruto...." soft lips caressed his forehead in a soothing manner.  
  
He sniffled and looked up to be gazing into the face of the young hunter. "I can't do it...." another sniff came from him, "I don't know how to ignore them. It hurts." He whimpered while pushing his head into Itachi's chest.  
  
Itachi gazed down expecting to find blood on this clothing, but was surprised to find that Naruto had quick healing capabilities. He smirked inwardly. This was going to be worth it. He brought Naruto to look him in the eye. His eyes were so naive, so wide and blue, so trusting, but Itachi could see the darkness that lurked in them. The boy's soul was so open, it was almost as if the Sharingan could see into the fox's eyes.  
  
"You're going to become strong. I can put my trust in that. You will show Konoha what true power is." That said he tapped the boy in the forehead much like he would his younger brother and then place him back down on the floor.

* * *

It was raining again. Storming actually, but Naruto had since gotten over that fear since the one night. That night when the dark young hunter had come to him telling him to be strong. He sighed happily. The hunter that had visited htat night, well he didn't know his name, but he was happy to have some one that acknowledged him. He smiled while hugging the pillow between chubby arms. Every night that he was afraid now he would hug his pillow and imagine those same soft hands holding him gently and the same silky voice whispering to him. That had been a few years ago. Naruto was now used to living on his own and in the beginning classes of the ninja academy.  
  
A loud knock derailed his train of thought. Small feet padded across the floor to investigate the noise. As the door opened Naruto almost jumped for joy. There he was. The beautiful hunter. Naruto gazed up at him through naive blue eyes. He looked especially alluring tonight drenched in rain. The young boy quickly ushered him inside.  
  
"Naruto..." he started quietly.  
  
Naruto's nose picked up the scent of blood. "Nee nee.... are you alright?" he interrupted while stepping closer to the taller boy. "I smell blood... I think."  
  
The darker one moved back slightly. "I'm leaving Konoha. I'll come back for you when you become strong."  
  
"What?" Naruto asked suddenly. "No.. you can't leave. I don't want you to." He raced forth and hugged Itachi's legs.  
  
Itachi disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind the boy hugging him close with bloodied hands and whispering in his ear. "I have something important to do." He turned the young boy to face him. "Get strong for me so that when I come back, you'll be ready to go with me." He kissed Naruto softly on the lips and then moved back toward the door. "And Naruto, stay 'innocent for me."  
  
"Wait!" The boy was crying again. "You didn't tell me your name."  
  
"Itachi.... remember it." and he was gone like a whisper in the wind.  
  
"No... Itachi!" Naruto bawled tears rolling down his face. "Don't leave me here alone. I dunno how to become strong." His crying slowed to hiccuping sobs as he watched the rain flow into his home.  
  
A lurking sadness was in him now. Despite the promise to come back for him, Naruto was still sad. He was alone again. Get strong he had said. Naruto whimpered as he felt fresh tears assaulting his eyes. He wanted to go with Itachi. He set his resolve to not let the cold behavior to him affect this. He would get strong for Itachi and he would be ready to go with him.

* * *

A/N: This is the start of a wonderful Ita/Naru fic that I am typing for ItaNaru fanfic contest thingy. It's posted on LJ, AFN, and FFN. THis is only the beginning. Expect more. Itachi has to do the naughty with Naruto and make sasUKE totally jealous. This is slightly angsty. Oh and also the Idea is from thinking what exactly would Naruto, Itachi do if they met when Naru was still young and before Itachi did his whole slaughter deal. Anyhoo enjoy. 


	2. To think of him

A scrap of Humanity  
  
Part II  
  
To think of him  
  
(Naruto POV)  
  
I think I remember that time when I was afraid of thunder. I think, but only vaguely. There was a hunter, I remember, though not his face. I remember the way his voice sounded though. Soft and deep, and lusty almost. Had I the knowledge that I have now, I might have thought that. His voice and scent is all I can remember about him, but it is enough. I always dream about him though. I tried to chase away my obsession with him by taking a crush on one of the most popular girls in the genin class, but it doesn't work so well. She will never live up to him. There is one person though that I could find myself leaning towards. It's my rival and teammate, but that's only because he reminds me so much of that hunter. Even his scent is similar to him. Sasuke has the same scent of blood and sweat and pain, the same scent of hot tea and rainstorms, just like my savior, but his scent lacks in one thing. Danger, and it's the only way I could describe the scent of the hunter. It's an intoxicating smell, and even if I were to ever become something with my fellow teammate, it would never be what I want, because he can't fill that void of wanting the hunter to return and keep his promise to me.  
  
I promised him to get strong, and I am seeing improvements in myself, but they aren't good enough for him. I know that they aren't. He was so powerful, and I am no where near his level of strength. Here I am lazing about, tired after a long day of training, and thinking of him. I can only remember his name when I'm asleep, and then when I wake up, it's suddenly not in my mind. I know it's wrong, but I can't help being infatuated with him. Hell, I can't even remember fully what he looks like, it was years ago, but I remember how warm he felt, even dripping with rainwater and blood, and in some part of me, that has become an arousing scent.  
  
As I close my eyes, I can picture the tall figure in black with the white assasin mask covering his face. I can feel those strong arms wrapping around me and suddenly it's too hot in my room. I can feel the heat from his body as he pulls me close again trailing his fingers through my matted hair. Even if I don't personally know what it would feel like with him there to do such things to me, I would imagine this is at least how good it would feel. I can almost hear his voice whispering to me as I stretch out. Heat spreads across my cheeks as I touch myself, my hands lingering on the sensitive spot right around the curse seal I learned of not too long ago.  
  
Curiosly I let my hands venture further southward imagining that it's his graceful fingers playing with my senses. His handsare so deft in their motions and I can feel the heat coursing through my veins as his hands stop to rest on the most personal parts of my body. I can hear him whispering to me again, calming words, arousing words. My mind can't tell the difference. Everything he says seems to drip like sex from his lips and I am helpless to stop it, nor do I care to.  
  
The heat in my body pools around the base of my stomach and lower and as his movements speed up so does my heartbeat. Gasps are coming from my parted lips, but I don't care, I just want him to finish his treatment because I'm too impatient to hold out. I can feel the pressure building within me, and then stars flood my vision and I'm left there panting what I think are the sounds of his name.  
  
My soiled hand comes to rest over my eyes as a few tears escape. I'm still young, and yet I'm fantasizing about that. I bet that he doesn't even want me to think of him like that, and yet I can't stop myself. Ashamed with my behavior I roll over and drift into dreams where I can be tortured of more similar visions.  
  
(Itachi POV)  
  
Naruto doesn't know that I've been watching his progress. I admit that he is getting stronger, but he isn't quite ready yet. I also will admit, that he has indeed grown into a pretty little thing. While his beauty isn't the same graceful appearance of Sasuke or the Uchiha clan, it still retains its own exotic taste. His skin has darkened as he has spent many hours on end working on that goal that I gave him so long ago. When I first started watching him again I wondered if he remembered my promise, but time and careful attention to detail told me that he did indeed remember it even if he didn't recall who I was. I've grown to appreciate him, not only for his undying will, but his beauty as a whole. While aesthetic to look upon alone, I can see much deeper than the surface. I can see the strength in him, and even without the Kyuubi, I'm sure he'd make an excellent hunter, despite the unorthodox manner of his ninjutsu.  
  
Speaking of appreciation for him though, I've noticed another's attention. How ironic that my brother would be the one to be his rival. And while I respect my little Sasuke's ability, I know he isn't as strong as Naruto. He knows it too, and as much of a deal as he makes it seem that he is stronger, it's all an excuse to spend time with my little blonde shinobi. I staked my claim to him a long time ago, and I'll be damned if my brother gets his hands on him and hurts him. I can sense it though, if Naruto is not ready soon I will have to come and get him prematurely and finish his training myself. Sasuke has already taken a hold on Naruto's destiny and I can see where it's going to end.  
  
Naruto is trying to ignore the advances that Sasuke is making on him, but he can't help but be flattered by it. I know that Sasuke lusts for him, so that is why I followed Naruto tonight to make sure that he doesn't forget that he is mine.  
  
I gave him the best illusion possible, and the fact that he doesn't want to escape from it tells me that despite having little memory of me, he has been constantly thinking of me to a point of obsession. And that is exactly how I want it. He has willingly let himself become infatuated with me, and little does he know that I want him to be like that. Why else would I have told him to stay innocent for me?  
  
It's hard to keep myself from touching him while he is in this state, but I don't want to taint his innocence just yet. I know that if I touch him now, there will be no stopping me from taking what I want of him. I want him to desire it and desire it so strongly that he would all but beg for me. I know that it sounds like control, but really these illusions are low level and any sign of resistance from him and they would break. But the fact is that he wants it. He hangs onto those visions waiting faithfully for me to come and whisk him away from his hell. When that time comes, I'll be more than happy to oblige that wish, but for now, I will watch from the shadows as he grows.  
  
A/N: Different format, so everyone can see what both parties think of the situation. The leap in time to naruto being just barely a teenager is pretty obvious, but just in case, he's 12 and part of team 7. More soon.

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed any of my stuff. You guys rule for taking the time out to read my "strange" ideas. hugs for you all I can't give yaoi cookies for this one yet because it hasn't gotten racy enough. hee hee It will be though.


	3. To Desire him

A scrap of Humanity 

Part III

To desire him

Sasuke POV

I've been watching Naruto a while now. Not just as a teammate, but before that. I can't help but wonder about him. I try to forget, but he just gets under my skin and is like a wonderful itch that no amount of scratching could quell. An itch that I'm only too happy to have, but no matter how many advances I make on him he's either to oblivious or ignoring them. I can only hope that he's just innocently dense. I don't want to think about what would happen if he did have some one he secretly loved.

I think I started to realize how important he was to me when we were fighting Haku. I always wondered about him, but somehow it never dawned on me until that moment that I saw Haku's needles coming at him. All I could do was move to protect him. I'm watching him sleep right now because we're taking a leisurely walk back to Konoha. He's quite beautiful like this. His golden locks shimmered in the pale firelight and his skin seemed to glow warmly. I couldn't understand my attraction to him, but he seemed to draw me close without warning.

I had to stop myself as I reached out to touch his whiskered cheek. He turned slightly while sighing his lips parting ever so slightly as he breathed. It was so tempting to lean over and kiss those pouty lips. He moaned slightly darting his tongue out to lick his lips. Oh god the heavens were torturing me. I gazed at his face again afraid of the feelings he evoked within me. Just one touch though. One touch would suffice and he'd never know the difference. My fingertips skimmed the soft surface of his cheeks. They had a touch of roughness from dry streaks, as if he'd spent nights crying to himself, but the whisker marks were soft. Just one kiss and I could stop myself from wondering, stop myself from being weak. He sighed and turned into the touch his lips brushing against my palm. A spark of heat from that touch and then it was gone. I gazed at him again.

"Naruto," his name slipped past my lips and I wanted to touch every part of his being.

He moaned softly, twisting lightly beneath his sleeping bag. His eyes scrunched up slightly looking as if he was in pain. I couldn't take it anymore, so I leaned over and very lightly brushed his lips with my own. He moaned at parted them as if teasing me. He was asleep so I obliged him knowing it was my only chance to do so. Just one taste. His mouth tasted slightly of salt and spices and his breath was hot and made me feverish. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I leaned more over him running a hand through his messy golden mop of hair reveling in its texture. I could feel him moving slightly so I tried to move back but his hand caught the collar of my shirt and suddenly I was peering into half lidded cerulean orbs. In that moment I could see so many emotions. Pain, anger, betrayal, embarassment, and lust all directed at me.

"Sasuke, don't touch me while I'm sleeping." he shoved me away and scooted out of my reach and rolled so his back was to me.

"Naruto..." my sentence died before I could finish as he cast a sad gaze at me. I didn't understand. "I..."

"Sasuke don't try to explain anything to me. I didn't push you away immediately." his voice quieted and it sounded like his was about to cry. "I'm sorry, so sorry for messing up."

What was he talking about?

Naruto POV

I felt awful. I had promised the hunter I'd stay pure for him, and already I had allowed Sasuke to steal my first two kisses. I couldn't help but feel that I had betrayed him. I sighed. Thankfully Sasuke hadn't gotten any further than that. I might not have stopped him. I was already bothered by the dream about the hunter, and to wake up to Sasuke caressing me was kinda nice. I'd let him kiss me. I was awake and let him think I was still asleep as if knowing what he would do. I moved out from under the bag and started toward the forrest.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked with a very slight hint of worry in his voice.

"Nature calls." I wandered off not checking to see if he had followed.

I felt a tear run down my cheek for what I had allowed him to do. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to..... I'm lonely please come back to me. I'm sorry I can't remember everything."

I felt warm air surround my whole body. The soft touch of wind on my cheeks suddenly felt like the rough fingertips of my dark hunter. I almost panicked when my vision went black, but then I heard his soft rich voice, and I calmed my nerves. The same voice that I heard in my dreams was now whispering softly in my ear. I reached up to attempt to uncover my eyes, but his hand caught both of my wrists keeping me from doing so. The cool metal touching my nose allowed me to deduce that the thing blocking my vision was my hitai-ate. I heard the rustling of heavy fabric and then felt the warmth of said fabric around me.

"Naruto, please wait a little longer for me. I can tell you're working hard, but this is not a good time." His lips touched my ear in a sensuous manner. "I have to keep myself in check to keep from taking you away prematurely."

His lips descended to mine letting me taste what I had been desiring for so long. I sighed and opened my mouth willingly. His tongue brushed mine before he pulled away.

"Why can't I see you? Why won't you let me?" I whined softly against his lips.

"There are people around, and I can't afford to have my cover blown. I want you to see me as you did before." He kissed me again this time more possessively. "Always remember Naruto that you are mine, and I'm waiting for you." he whispered before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I pushed my hitai-ate down around my neck before walking back to the small camp. Sasuke looked up at me. His mask was back in place, and the worry was no longer in his eyes or voice, but I could tell he was upset about something. I sat a bit away from him and gazed off into the fire thinking about the warm kiss I'd just received. A light blush spread about my cheeks and I grinned in my same cheesy manner as always. The only difference was that this grin was real. He wanted me, and he had admitted it. My insides were tingling from the warm feeling that caused to course through me.

Itachi POV

Sasuke's becoming a bit of a bother now. Even though he doesn't want to have those feelings, his body can't deny its attraction to Naruto. I had seen his little display earlier and to say I was jealous would be correct. I'll be damned if I let Sasuke corrupt my little Kyuubi. Kyuubi, the source of imense chakra within Naruto, but not the reason I have interest in him. He's everything I wish I was. Innocent and guiltless to a fault. Always looking for the good in people and trying to bring it out. He seems to have unconciously done that with my dear little brother.

I ran my fingertips over my lips still tasting the kit's sweet lips. I almost smiled, but I didn't quite remember how to. If innocence had a flavor, it would be Naruto's flavor. As I moved my fingers away from my mouth, my toungue shot out to enjoy the remnants of his taste. I suppose it was odd of me to act this way, but something about the blonde kept me from going insane around the other Akatsuki members. I was already dangerously close to toppling over the edge of insanity if indeed I hadn't already. On the other hand, he could be the very reason I was going insane. Everything about him was so intense. The way he smiled, the color of his eyes, the highlights of his blonde hair, the fullness of his laughter, and the flavor of his emotions were all more than that of any normal person. An addiction to him would be fatal if any enemies found out.

Needless to say I had begun to desire him in an unholy way. It hadn't always been that way though. I could feel the potential within him the night I had found him alone and frightened. At first I had wanted him as a source of strength. My sharingan could see deep into those eyes he'd left so open to me, right down to the killing instinct of the Kyuubi. By winning the trust and affections of him, I could teach him how to harness such a power as the nine tails. After time though, I watched him mature and suddenly couldn't keep myself from admitting to an attraction to the boy and not to the power he held. I wanted to be like him. Carefree and naive. Something that I had never experienced. Then the attraction grew to a possesion. I wanted him to stay innocent and untainted by any. I wanted to keep his mind on me, and he willingly did so as I was pleased to discover.

This was getting a bit complicated now that my younger sibling had come into the picture. His actions toward the blonde angered my blood as I felt immense jealousy and possesion over Naruto. Naruto was opening up to him though. I watched many events in which they had saved each other, but the one that stuck me as odd was when Sasuke had put everything, even his grudge on me to the side to save him. I did not think my brother was capable of such thinking. It made me smirk to think his mind was still there. He was fragile though, and any push in the wrong direction and he'd snap, just as I'd witnessed tonight when he'd tried to move on Naruto. The rejection had confused and angered him into following Naruto. Oh I knew he'd come, but it wasn't quite time for him to see me yet, so I used a mange to keep him from realizing who it was while I stopped to admire and taste of my much desired little trouble-maker. Oh sure he could have used his sharingan, but I knew he wouldn't since he didn't want Naruto to know he was there. I could feel the curiosity and tension eating at him though.

Assured that Sasuke wouldn't try to touch my Naruto anymore tonight I gave one last look to him and turned to leave. It wouldn't do to get caught by their Sensei. He'd recognize me in an instant, and then I'd have to do something unpleasant, and that would probably upset Naruto. It'd be sometime before I was able to see Naruto again because of a mission, but soon enough I'd get my free time away from Kisame and any other snooping members of Akatsuki. He calmed my mind and rage after missions. But now, I needed to focus my mind on my next target.

"Stay strong and wait for me..." I whispered into the wind before disappearing into the shadows from whence I came.

* * *

AN: Okay so that's the third part. Don't worry, I promise there will be plenty of ItachiNaruto stuff. I'm trying to get equal perspective from the three main parties involved here. Hope I'm doing ok. A big thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I feel so loved. Forgive me for and mistakes technical or not.

To the ItaNaru Lj community: You guys are the best and I hope you don't mail/e-mail me a bunch of pirranahs. I am trying to get this out quickly, but class tends to take up a lot of time.

To my AFNs: You guys rock my socks. I'm pleased with the reviews I got for the first two parts. Thanks for making me feel so loved and for loving on my fics.

To my FFNs: OH MY HOLY FUCK! I can't believe the amount of response I got for this fic! I am so grateful for the love you guys are giving me.

YAOI cookies for all. Thanks guys, please stay with me and leave me feedback. It makes my day!


	4. To fall for him

A Scrap of Humanity

Part IV

To Fall for Him

Sasuke POV

Every mission we go on draws me closer to Naruto. He has a natural charisma that breaks through the toughest of walls. We're getting ready for the Chuunin exams now so Naruto is training even harder. A few nights I see him at the training grounds even after we've sparred pummeling his body into oblivion. I don't understand how he isn't sore in the mornings when we go on missions. He's been like that for the longest time. Even way back when we were in the academy. There's something in him that drives him, more so than that ridiculous goal of being Hokage. It makes me wonder how powerful he really is. He's managed to defeat enemies that I couldn't. There's an intensity there that none of us understand, but I want to. It could help me on the way to reaching my goal. Naruto's a hurdle and if I can't overcome him, how could I defeat my brother.

As I look down from the tree I'm sitting on, I notice him walk off toward the training grounds. It's already late and we had two strenuous missions today. Stupid Kakashi.... Naruto has a swager in his step from falling today. The current was too quick and it knocked him backwards causing him to twist his leg oddly against some rocks. I remember the look of pain on his face, but yet no sound. He never has cried, even when he stabbed his own hand, he never voices his pain. I need to see for myself how he plans to train all banged up like that. That and make sure he doesn't hurt himself or meet some one secretly. It's this kind of stuff that makes me weak.

Naruto creates a fast and steady rhythm on the training logs. His kicks and punches are calming. The movement is quick and unrefined, but suited just to him, maybe like how some wild animal would tear into something. His eyes glow with a determined light against the moon. The sound of his flesh on the wood is interrupted by his pants. God even when he's just training those sounds are very sensual. He catches his breath and then goes right back to pummeling his fists until they're bloody and raw. I have to stifle a gasp as I get a good look at his fists. You can almost see the bone. Does he do this every night? He looks down at his fists and turns to lean on the splintered and bloodied logs. I watched him sit there letting the wounds fester.

Suddenly he stood up and wrapped his arms around himself. He gazed up at the stars in some sort of sad wonder. Beautiful Naruto.....I could hear his voice soft and low as he stood staring at the stars, questioning.

"Where are you....? Why can't I remember.....? Why won't you let me?"

I closed my eyes upon hearing these questions and thought back to the walk from our previous mission. My chest hurt. Some one had been in contact with him. Some one had kissed him breathless and I was sure if we weren't there would have done much more. When I opened my eyes again I saw that same figure. He was kneeling down and holding Naruto close. My mind raced with thoughts of who he could be. I watched as Naruto lowered himself to the ground so that he could engage in a heated kiss with the dark figure. I could see his hands tightening into fists in the other person's jacket. I felt hurt and jealousy building inside me as the ice I'd surrounded myself in started to crack a little more. I tried to harden my heart against it, but what that person was doing, with Naruto, that was what I wanted. I wanted to to kiss him like that and maybe more. I wanted to be the one making him sigh breathlessly.

Currently, Naruto's secret love was kissing along his neck and making him sigh and moan softly. "Ita............."

Before Naruto could finish whatever he was incoherently mumbling, his lips were covered again. He moaned again, a sound that caused my situation to become slightly uncomfortable. They pulled apart for a moment. He was saying something, and then Naruto's smile changed to a frown. He yanked on the other's coat pulling him into a hug and burrying his head into the other's shoulder.

"It isn't fair! You can't go away again."

He pushed Naruto away and then stood. His figure loomed over Naruto's and suddenly I felt intimidated. Tears ran down Naruto's cheek silently as his face was stroked gently. Naruto stood as well while clutching the hand with his own bloodied one. He kissed Naruto's hand right on the wound and then left.

Naruto turned and looked at the tree I was sitting on. My breath caught in my throat. I moved my head slightly pretending to be asleep in case Naruto knew I was there. I heard him move closer to the tree I sat in. His body fell to the ground beneath it.

"I know you wanted me to wait for you, but why can't I go now?" I listened as he spoke to the night. "I'm so in love with you, at least I think that's what love feels like, but then I can feel another pull." He stopped again, and I sat perfectly still. "Sasuke? What are you doing there?" I fought the urge to move as I heard his movements up the tree. "Were you.... oh..." I heard him chuckle, "Why are you sleeping here?"

I could feel his body heat so close to me and his eyes scanning over me. His hand touched my face and I couldn't stop my eyes from fluttering open. I gazed at him for a moment. Sad blue eyes pierced mine.

"Naruto, your hands...." I trailed off while focusing on the deep wounds.

"Aa.....I"ll clean them when I get home....." He grinned softly and then turned to jump from the tree.

I pulled him back though, pulled him so his back was to my chest and just tightened my hold on him. He stiffened for a moment and then went slack in my arms. I leaned forward with my forehead against his shoulder feeling his shaky breathing. I hated myself for this moment of weakness, but I couldn't help it. The jealousy I felt seeing Naruto, MY rival, MY teamate, in another's arms was too intense. I trapped him so that he couldn't move even if he wanted to. I had to taste him again. The raw scent of fight and blood, the scent that was completely his, it was tempting me, so I kissed along his neck. His breathing quickened and I could feel the tension rippling through him.

"Sasuke....." he whispered so unlike himself, "Please.....please let me go.....I can't let you do that...." I could almost feel his voice cracking as he pushed himself away while turning to face me. "You can't Sasuke......."

Anger was all I could feel at that moment. Anger because I was weak, anger because some one else had gotten to Naruto first. My fist clenched. "Why not?" His eyes widened at my outburst. "Why can't you feel what I think I feel for you?" I had yanked him close by his shirt yelling at him.

"Because it fucking hurts!" he slumped back eyes wide while covering his mouth. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He curled into himself repeating that same line over and over again before glancing at me and jumping from the tree branch.

Rejection was a bitch.....

Naruto POV

He had said he would come and see me after the Chuunin exams. That was a long time to wait. He had never before told me he was coming to see me. I found it strange and exciting. Maybe then he would be taking me with him. I sighed and slumped against my wall. These new feelings Sasuke was revealing were becoming quite a problem. The fact was, despite our mutual dislike we were drawn together. By competition, by rivalry, by unsated lust, I didn't know, but I did know that if MY hunter hadn't saved me that night, if he hadn't kept up with me, then I knew I would be falling for Sasuke.

I was sure my hunter knew about Sasuke, and knew about the strange feelings I had for him, but never did he raise the issue with me. He always said the same thing before he left: "Naruto, please wait a little longer." He was so gentle with me. His voice was always soft and despite his rough hands, his touches were always caring. Memories of him were starting to come up. I remembered that he was young, maybe 4 years older than me, but I wasn't sure. He also was a genius, had to be because I remember his ANBU mask. No one his age could have been an ANBU without being a genius. Maybe that was why he couldn't stay with me. Maybe he was on an extended mission.

I think my feelings for him grew as he visited me. I was never allowed to se his face, and thinking about it now, if he was an ANBU that probably explained it. I had some good memories of him. Of course the initial ones of him chasing the fear away, but some more recent ones as well. His touches, and kisses, the sound of his voice, and his scent. He always remembered my birthday too, not that I liked rice balls and vegetables all that much, but since they were from him to help me grow strong I enjoyed them with relish.

My most fond of memories was his first present. A while back, when I first started at the academy I had no supplies to start with. Classes went on with me not being able to fully participate because I didn't have any Kunai or Shuriken. Close around my birthday I found a kunai on my table. The blade was sharp as a new one, but the handle was worn as if it had seen many battles. Though I didn't see him, I knew it was from him. My lucky kunai. The Kunai that I used for every mission, and then one that had cleaned the poison from my system. I smiled while clutching it tightly.

I ran my thumb over the area where the tape on it was starting to wear and come off. I started pulling at the tape deciding that I could put some new wrap on it so that the metal wouldn't slide through my fingers. As finished pulling the tape off my thumb ran over a groove in the metal. Flipping the light on I looked at it closely. My reading of caligraphy wasn't the best, but since this was scratched into the metal it was easy to se the strokes. I wasn't kanji, so it had to be a name, because I doubted my hunter would write a sound on his weapons. I-TA-TI. (1)

Bells went off in my head. I recognized the name from somewhere. Was this it? Was this the name that I always knew in my dreams yet could never remember? Was that HIS name?

A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I had to work on final art project and I have finals, but I couldn't just leave you guys hanging. This is just a bit of recap as to certain things that are cause to Naruto's love for Itachi. I promise to have some real stuff in the next chapter.

(1) Naruto is reading the Kana for Itachi's name, the CHI sound appears as TI. Sorry if anyone is clueless.

To the ItaNaru comm: EEEP! sorry for the long wait and the shortness! I'll get another chapter up for Christmas, either that or a page of doujin for it.

To my AFNs: Sorry if there are Typos, they weren't made by me. All of my stories have been getting screwed up and having words squashed or symbols put in. I love you guys. Thanks for the reviews.

To my FFNs: You guys rock my everloving socks off. I don't think I've ever had that many reviews in that short of time. Please stay with me. 


	5. To miss him

A Scrap of Humanity 

Part V

To miss him

Naruto POV

I had another one of those dreams tonight. It was a short one since we were in the middle of the Chuunin Exams. I only hope that I didn't make too much racket seeing how intense it was. I sat there quietly picking at the tape on my kunai while on watch. I knew that he wouldn't visit me now because he did not want to distract me during the exam. I had just recently rewrapped it, but I couldn't help it. His name was stuck in my mind. Each time I found myself thinking about it, I found myself peeling the tape from my lucky kunai.

"What are you doing dead last?" Sasuke's voice came from the dark beside me.

I turned to him my eyes taking a moment to fully focus on his figure. He shifted turning on his side and wincing slightly from sleeping on the ground. I watched as he rotated his arm trying to gain the feeling back in it. His eyes met mine in the dark. Even though I couldn't see him clearly I could feel the heat from his gaze. I was not in the mood to argue with him nor was I dumb enough to. That would expend precious energy that I would need to fight later.

"I'm thinking about my past." I sighed and put my kunai away. "Imagining how it will affect my future."

"You know that being Hokage will not be an easy dream. I don't understand why you'd want the damn job." he curled his knees up to his chest.

"What's wrong with wanting to protect your home and those you care about?" I asked. I didn't understand why he had to dash my dream all the time.

He turned to me again with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Nothing else matters. All you can rely on is yourself.Why would you want to protect a village full of people who hate you?" I sighed and looked down at the dirt in response. "Don't pretend that you can't see it."

"There are those that don't hate me. You don't hate me." I smiled softly at him.

"You rejected me... I do hate you...I already told you that."

"Sasuke, you were asking me to go behind the back of some one I love. You can't honestly think I would do that can you? I work so hard just to get a glance and when I'm offered a love like that...why would I ruin it?" I placed a hand on his knee. "If things were different... then you would understand, because out of all the people in the village...it's your approval that I want most."

That being said I stood to stretch my legs out and then wake our teammate so that we could get a head start. She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her, but the Chuunin exams were very difficult and only allowed for a few hours of sleep per day. We were all nervous and tired. It was all that the environment would allow us to feel. I knew we would all feel more at ease after this part of the Chuunin selection was done. There were lots of strong opponents here and that put all of us, Sasuke included, at ill ease. I wished that these exams would hurry up and conclude. I was anxious to see him. I had so many things I wanted to ask. The anticipation and the paranoia was murder on my stomach. Any regular mission and I'd be fine, but this was designed so that any error or flaw in your team could be fatal, not to mention we were being watched.

I vowed to do my best and to not fail any part of the exam. I wanted to prove to him that I was strong, strong enough to go with him. The fact that I thought about him almost all the time was pretty evident. Even when I was training I thought of his soft command for me to get stronger for him. I was thinking of him now, reminding myself to stay focused for him. Staying focused though was not enough to avoid a giant wind attack aimed at my team scattering us in all directions.

My team was no where in sight. Just as I was about to move to find them I giant snake came in my way. I guessed I had disturbed it when I came crashing though the trees. In my attempt to escape it, I was trapped. I was not going to end here was all I could think of inside that snake's belly, so I used my favorite skill to force my way out. That would have been so lame to die like that.

Just as I made it back to my team, I saw something that made my blood boil. Both of them were left vulnerable to this other creepy looking grass-nin. His body lay twisted around the branches of the tree like a serpent. Sasuke's eyes were widened in shock as he turned to me.

"Don't start anything! He's too strong!"

The cowardly bastard. He was offering to give our scroll away because he was afraid. Anger surged through me and I felt empowered. All I could see was the small scroll flying through the air and all I could think was keeping it from the other guy. I felt rage like I never had before directed at Sasuke as I punched him.

"You aren't Sasuke!"

"What the hell are you on about moron!"

"This weak, cowardly bastard I see is not the Sasuke I know." I could hear the words dripping from my lips with a deep growl.

The urge to fight took over any thinking I had. For the moment, thoughts of my hunter were gone and a purely violent nature came out. The want to destroy this man came out. Each attack at him fueled it more. He knocked me back and as I was flying through the air slamming into trees, he turned his attack to Sasuke. My heart beat heavily in my ears at the thought of losing any of my team, but Sasuke especially. Blood spurted across my hands from the giant snake. His eyes met mine.

"You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat?"

SASUKE POV

Naruto's chakra caused my blood to run cold. I stood there staring at him in disbelief. The intent to kill had been just as great as that snake nin. I gazed at him frightened and ashamed. His eyes bore into to me as he asked the same question I had him a long time before. I must have been seeing things in my fear. His eyes were deep maroon and had elongated pupils. The sight was almost as unsettling as the enemy's snake-like attributes. His eyes widened as the long tongue of the other nin slithered around his body pulling him up. I watched in shock as he thrashed and cursed him. That long tongue reached up and slid Naruto's jacket up. I couldn't tell what he was doing, but it looked like he punched Naruto in the gut. I saw him go limp and the killing intent was gone from him. My blood froze as I saw Naruto flying through the air. I couldn't move and I know Sakura was yelling at me, but I didn't understand.

The thunk of a kunai hitting the tree jarred me. Sakura was still yelling, but this time her words struck a nerve. Suddenly the image of my brother killing my family replayed in my mind. I was not going to be a coward and run away. I was going to kill this man. If I was running scared now, there would be no hope of defeating Itachi, ever. Sharingan bled into my eyes as I felt empowered by my goal.

My mind raced with what I could do to defeat him. It stopped suddenly on an option I had not previously thought of. My trap wire would do the trick for this. Even with the sharingan activated I was already knocked around a bit so the Katon would probably be the only way to win. I looked around comparing the advantages of each of the different trees, and which ones I would be able to use for my plan. When he came at me again, I had figured out how to make it work. I ripped out the wire and pushed off towards him. It was unexpected and as the wire trapped him I took no time in firing a Katon at him. The smell of burning flesh and metal mixed together in a putrid scent invading my nostrils. I landed expecting him to not be able to attack again. An eerie laugh escape his lips as he began to peel away the melted flesh of his cheek revealing a large, gold, serpentine eye. My blood froze and I couldn't move as his body stretched toward mine. Pain shot through my neck as fangs bit into one of the tenkutsu piercing all the way through. Suddenly the use of my sharingan became excruciatingly painful and then everything became blurred. The last thing I remember seeing was Naruto's orange jacket before everything went dark.

Itachi invaded my thoughts. I kept replaying that night over and over again. Our parents struck down by his blade;it was one of the worst things I had ever seen. It was scary to think that I had aspired to be like him, the one who was the same age as I was now when he killed them all. My memories of Itachi soon turned to nightmares of the future. Itachi taking Naruto away from me and forcing him to do whatever he wanted. All the things my mind conjured up that Itachi could possibly do to my rival were horrible. My last thought was fighting against him to get Naruto back and for the revenge of my clan. The pain seemed so real as his kunai slashed against me cutting deeply.He bore me to the ground roughly Kunai at my throat.

"Why is there no difference?" He hissed, "Why are you still so weak?" His kunai was replaced by a rough squeezing hand. "Your hate is not strong enough making you weak, and now I shall take everything you love away."

Weak, powerless, worthless...it's all your fault they died... you were weak...

Heat coarsed through my veins and my eyes snapped open. Beside me lay Naruto, still and quiet. Anger flared up within my being and I felt more power rushing over me. A bit away I saw Sakura sitting in the dirt battered and bruised.  
Despite my concern for Naruto, it still seemed he was untouched since out last battle and Sakura, despite my annoyance with her was still my teammate.

"Who did this to you Sakura?"

Her eyes gazed up at me in sheer terror as I repeated myself. I assured her that I felt better and then barked the question out. She sat there too stunned to speak. The sound nin answered in a cocky voice grabbing my attention. It was going to be fun breaking him for threatening my team.

-

Naruto POV

After all that in the forrest we had to fight rounds to determine who would be the remaining ones in the Chuunin examination. We had a short break now to train for the last part of the test.I was going to be stronger than anyone else there. I had planned on asking Kakashi-sensei to train me, but all he cared about was Sasuke. It kind of hurt knowing that my own teacher did not feel like training me and that he set me up with some loser. I guess I was a little bitter about it. He in turn was replaced by this pervert. The white haired teacher was quite funny and pretty helpful, as his aim was to help me learn to use Kyuubi's chakra, but still. He just didn't seem serious.

It was one of those nights after training where I just stood outside and mused on the world. I was standing in the shallow part of the river near Konoha's bath house area. The moon was full and I could feel a stiring inside me as I gazed at it. My team would probably find the sight of me silent and contemplative scary. A small smile came to my lips, but quickly left as I thought of HIM. The Chuunin exams were long and I never thought that I'd be wishing for them to be over. I mean, I was anxious to get back at Neji for hurting Hinata in the last round. She was my friend and I promised it, but that was not the only reason I was anxious to fight him. By competing against a genius such as him, I could measure my skill and see if I was ready to go with my hunter. He was the reason I wanted to finish this quickly. His promise to see me afterwards excited me.

A rustling behind me jarred me from my thoughts. As I turned I felt a kunai-calloused hand cover my eyes and then a puff of warm breath next to my ear. I relaxed as I recognized his soft whispers. I felt a smile curling at my lips as I felt his weight shift to pick me up. Instinctively I curled my legs around his body so that I was resting comfortably against him. His body shifted slightly and then I felt the pull of wind in my hair as he jumped across the rooftops with me securely in his arms. We stopped on a particular rooftop that I did not recognize and he sat down bringing me to rest comfortably in his lap. I turned slightly to look at his face, but all I could make out in the moonlight were his soft coal eyes.

"Your eyes aren't red tonight."

A smile came to my lips as I felt him nuzzling my neck through his cloak. "The full moon would reflect off of them causing too much attention."

I felt his hand slid slowly up my neck to rest on my cheek. I leaned into his gentle touch while whispering into his palm. "Your eyes are beautiful regardless of the color."

I closed my eyes as his hand tilted my face up. Soft warm lips covered mine. His kiss was gentle, yet demanding, and I opened myself to it. I had missed him so much since his last visit. I curled as close to him as I possibly could wanting to feel all of him. His lips grazed along my jaw and my neck sending warm tingles through my body. I could hear my own sounds of pleasure as his lips trailed along my neck. He stopped and applied a bit more suction to the juncture between my shoulder and neck. I felt a moan coming on, but I clamped down on it so it came out as more of a whimper.

I felt his body tense and then the cold of the night air on my neck. "What is it?"

He said nothing, but scooped me back up and descended to an alleyway between the buildings. I heard the sound of the nightly patrol ninja and I thought for sure we were going to get in trouble, but he pulled me close and covered my lips with his again. His tongue dipped between them asking for access that I was only too happy to give. He pulled away then gazed behind himself.

"They're looking for me. I better go before any disturbances are caused." He turned to leave, but I grabbed his cloak tightly.

"Are you still going to see me after the exams?"

I could almost hear the smile in his soft voice, "You know that I will, don't be foolish. Be strong." That said, he disappeared into the night.

A/n: Sorry this took so long. I had some health issues come up during break and then started school. I promise that I'll work a little more quickly.

To the ItaNaru comm: Sorry for taking so long, but I did promise this week, so here it is.

To my AFN's: Thanks for reading. I hope to always entertain you with my work.

TO my FFNs: You guys never cease to amaze me with the awesome response to this fic. I'm glad to see so many supporting it. Thank you very much.

To anyone who has done art for this or was inspired by it: I am so flattered to have such wonderful art in relation to this fic. Thank you so much.


	6. To See him

A Scrap of Humanity 

Part VI

To see him

Sasuke POV

I had wanted to see Naruto fight. I wanted to see what he could do, but that was not an option. I was almost positive though that his mysterious lover would be watching him. The thought angered me. Naruto was the only one I wanted and yet here he already had some one. It just wasn't fair. If I could only make Naruto see that he was mine.

Right now I could picture Naruto dirty and panting with that determined look on his face. The one that said "I refuse to be beaten." His eyes would be slanted in anger and his teeth clenched. I could picture it all so perfectly. I could see his body in a crouched position with his back arched slightly and his... It was not a good idea to picture such images while wearing this particular style of Uchiha clothing.

"You need to concentrate." I turned and found Kakashi-sensei standing there not even looking at me. "You can worry about Naruto later."

I glared at him, "I wasn't worrying about him."

Kakashi simply turned the page in that stupid novel and seemingly ignored my protest. "You can't hide it as well as you think," he stated after a moment.

I wouldn't let him know he was correct, so I just glared more. I hated the fact that this stupid and seemingly clueless sensei of mine could read me so well. It was annoying. "Why would I be worrying about that idiot?" I snipped at him while turning around. "Really Kakashi-sensei, I don't think that's funny."

I heard him sigh behind me. "You know Sasuke, I taught you chidori to protect those important to you." The rustling of paper told me he was putting his book away. "This technique is to ensure that you are able to ensure the safety of your companions."

I nodded and stared off into the trees my mind drifting back to my loud teammate. I know that even if I never admit it to anyone, I knew inside though that Naruto was the most important person to me. He had broken through my shell some how and weasled his way deep into the core of my being. I was damned if I was going to lose him to someone else. I knew he had feelings for me some where in that stubborn heart. The times I had shown any sort of emotion toward him weren't completely brushed off. Despite recently saying that I hated him, I knew it wasn't true. I was angry at his rejection because I wanted him so much. I couldn't bear watching Naruto fall the last time I saw him fight.

* * *

The pain from that curse seal that bastard put on me was excruciating. Naruto stood before me shielding me from Gaara. What did that idiot think he could do against that demon. Naruto was determined though. I didn't know how it was possible for him to be standing here fighting with Gaara. I was almost positive that he had expended his chakra against Neji. Yet here he was with that same impulsive fighting style. I felt ridiculous that I could do nothing but watch. His anger had intensified when he saw Sakura and I. That same intensity from before was back again. I don't think I'd ever be able to understand how naruto was like this.

Gaara was mocking Naruto's passionate nature, calling him weak. A cry held itself in my throat as I saw sand flying toward Naruto intent on crushing him. It formed a cocoon around his body shielding him from my view.

"Naruto!"

My heart was pounding in my chest. I could not believe that yet again I was put into a situation and could not even protect him. What a failure I was. I didn't even have enough chakra to even think of combating against the monster that Gaara had become.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

I ducked as sand went flying everywhere and where Naruto stood was a gigantic frog. I could hear his booming voice as he queried Naruto on the situation. Almost instantly did the place erupt into an intense battle between the giant frog and the sand demon. After all the fighting he did, I doubted that Naruto would've had enough chakra to do a kuchiyose, and yet here I was again in awe of the pure amount of stamina he had. He had to have been training even more than I to have had such excellent control of the situation and have a relationship with this summoned beast. The next thing I saw was something I would remember for ages to come. The frog charged at the sand beast and suddenly him and Naruto took the form of the giant Kyuubi demon.

I felt my eyes widen. Why would he think of that? I wondered. Of all the things he could henge into he chose that, why the thing that everyone in Konoha feared?

I was jolted out of my thoughts at the sound of flesh on flesh. I saw Naruto and Gaara fall busting branches along the way. Both of the giant beasts were gone now. I turn and saw sand trickling off the trees and quickly lept over to keep Sakura from getting hurt before I darted to where I had seen Naruto fall. Gaara lay battered on the ground. He started yelling as Naruto tried to approach him.

"That's enough Naruto. He can't do anything." His siblings came and got him. "Everyone is safe now." I crouched next to him looking over his injuries. He smiled and then passed out from exhaustion.

Naruto POV

Everything was dark. For a minute I couldn't breathe because it felt like the dark was strangling me. Red filled my vision and suddenly I was back inside my mind sitting calmly in front of Kyuubi. His paws were crossed in a leisurely manner as he gazed at me. He looked very regal sitting there in front of me.

"I've been inside you this whole time and yet you still find ways to amaze even me." His voice was low but made my whole being vibrate.

"How am I talking to you now?" I looked around and notice the bars from the cage were not there.

"You're unconcious and from what I can tell, asleep in the infirmiry." His tails twitched a little as he spoke. "You're relentless kit. To fight him mostly on your own only to let me out a little." He chuckled as if he was thinking about what he was saying. "All right then, You've earned my respect." His tail lashed out and curled around me. "Don't disappoint me kit or I won't hesitate to take over this body."

I jolted awake looking around the sterile room. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room I focused on some one in black sitting next to my bed. Upon closer inspection I noted that it was Sasuke. I sat infront of him noticing the extra set of black robes he held in his hands while he slept. I sighed. I guess old man Hokage really did die to protect Konoha. The tears threatened to fall, but I refused to let it happen.

Sasuke's head snapped up almost hitting me in the chin. His sleepy eyes gazed at me before his arms came around me in a tight hug. I tensed for a brief moment but relaxed soon after. His arms loosened about me but his head lay still against my shoulder.

"How? How are you still alive after all that?" His fingers tightened on my medical robe as his voice faltered.

I smiled and returned his desperate hug. "Because you and Sakura are important to me. Haku said that protecting your important people gives you power." I turned his head slightly so that he was looking at me. "That is why I want to be Hokage. I want to protect Konoha, and those that I care for."

He lowered his eyes. "The third. He's dead." He stated softly while moving back confirming my intial thoughts.

"I figured. Why else would you be in funeral robes?" I sighed and moved so I was sitting on the edge of the bed. "I hate to think that old man hokage is gone."

He handed me the extra set of robes as I stood up from the bed. I gazed at the drab black material for a minute before moving to change. Everything felt so surreal as I stepped out of the room with Sasuke. It was so dreary. The gods seemed to be crying in mourning of our passing leader. The skies were dark with their sadness, the clouds threatening to split with their tears. We followed the other villagers to the site for which we'd pay our respects. Everyone walked in silence. It was unnerving.

The words from the ceremony went in one ear and out the other. I gazed at the picture of the third. One of the few people in this village that cared about me. He was so content to take care of konoha like it was his precious child. I bet he really did think of it that way. Beside me stood Konohamaru who I'd come to know as a little brother. His hand groped for mine as he tried not to allow a single tear to escape. Briefly I could hear Iruka-sensei talking, but I didn't really pay attention. I felt oddly out of place standing here. I remember responding, but with what I didn't know.

After the memorial, I joined up with my team. Seeing them lifted my spirits a little. It reminded me that I still had people that cared about me even with the hokage gone. I heightened my resolve to become hokage. I wanted to be just like the third.

After the day had faded away I went back to my place alone. The silent tears came as I sat in the dark. I mourned for the old man. He loved everyone in the village that much that he was killed for it. I wasn't going to cry, but I couldn't help it. The old man had almost been like family to me. I felt a sob bubbling up in my throat.

"Be strong. It's what he wants."

I started at the noise. When I turned, I found my beautiful hunter standing there. I rushed to him and buried my head in his chest. His hand slowly came up and cupped the back of my head in a comforting gesture. I stifled any noises by burrowing closer to him. Him being there eased the pain. For the longest time he just let me weep quietly into his cloak his hand stroking the back of my head comfortingly. As my sobbing died down I felt him tipping my chin up. His eye lids were lowered as he contemplated my face for a minute. I felt my eyes sliding shut as I leaned forward awaiting his soft kiss. His lips ghosted over mine, his warm breath causing me to shudder.

"It's soon now. Soon I can take you with me."

A kiss ended any words I might have said. His fingertips smoothed away the stray tears. I had missed the feel of those softly kunai calloused hands. His taste was always vivid and spicy, one that I could never forget. His scent was what helped me to identify him even when I couldn't see. It was the same dangerous scent that intoxicated me, and now I was surrounded by it. It was potent and all around him. I felt at ease when I was with him like this. His presence lit my whole being up and for the time I was far away from being sad. His kisses left me breathless and I wanted more. When he kissed me again we fell backwards against the carpet. He lifted up on his hand to support himself above me. Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss, the sound of hunter nin stopped him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, if I'm caught slacking I won't get to see you." After that he was gone in a flurry of black.

The next morning I was awoken abruptly from dreams of my hunter by the sounds of hammering and shouting. I moved from my bed and gazed through torn curtains at the sights of people rebuilding the city. A small smile graced my lips as I watched the inhabitants of Konoha work. My fight with Gaara had proven my strength was increasing, but it still wasn't enough. I was anxious for the time when my hunter would take me away, but I was mixed on the feelings now. I had always wanted to be the Hokage and prove my worth. I had wanted to protect my home. I didn't know if it was possible if he took me with him.

As I was going about my normal off day business of eating ramen I ran into Ero-sennin. He told me we had a mission and that he had some new techniques to teach me. I was excited about the prospect of learning even more jutsu to prove my strength and worth. I quickly slurped the remainder of my ramen down and rushed off to get ready for my new mission.

Jiraiya was intereting company. On the outside he was just an old pervert, but on the inside he was a kind old geezer. He had left me in the room at the inn to go about questioning about the person we were supposed to find. I think he was just on a quest for loose women and sake. I did what I was told though and practiced in the room. A knock roused me from my meditation. I guessed that the old man was out of money and lost his room key.

"Coming!"

I had not expected the sight that greeted me on the other side of the door. My eyes widened at the very presence of my beautiful hunter in full daylight. His dark hair was striking as the sun hit it. In the deep black ruby highlights could be seen. It brought his piercing crimson eyes out. His face was covered by a long silk robe of onyx. The red clouds that adorned his attire matched him perfectly. I smiled and took a step toward his beautiful form until I heard his voice.

"Let's go outside..." his voice was cold and deadly.

He stepped aside and I caught a glimpse of another in the same attire. I was confused at what was going on. I followed the two of them out of the room shifting my eyes between them. This had to be business right? It was a mission. He gazed down again with eyes never before used on me.

"So this is him huh Itachi-san? It'll be troublesome if he moves. Maybe I should cut one leg down." The taller guy asked in amusement.

He said nothing and didn't even look up from staring at me. "It's been a long time Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?" I shifted aside slightly and saw my teammate standing there.

"Uchiha Itachi...I will kill you!" Chidori raged to life in his palm.

"Oh? You know that brat? Who is he?"

Itachi tilted his head slightly in a motion toward Sasuke. "He's my little brother."

My heart stopped. My beautiful hunter was the same man that had driven my best friend on the cold twisted path of revenge. I almost couldn't breathe. I watched as Sasuke raced toward him leaving a trail of debris in his wake. His intent to kill was so powerful it you could almost smell the animosity. I clenched my eyes shut as chunks of floor and wall went flying by me. When I opened them again I saw a huge indention in the wall and Itachi holding Sasuke's wrist at an odd angle.

"Sasuke!"

"Stay out of it Naruto!"

Itachi just held Sasuke there as if he was evaluating him then he spoke softly. "I have no time to play with you." Sasuke screamed at him in rage and twisted like he was going to punch him, but sickening crack of bones was heard. "You're in the way." Itachi hissed and then sent Sasuke flying into the opposite wall.

I had never seen my hunter use his strength, but even so I knew he was powerful. He was only toying with Sasuke and yet the damage was remarkable. He turned his focus from Sasuke's slumped over form back to me. The fear of him that moment must have been very clear in my eyes because I saw his cold expression soften slightly showing a trace of him that I recognized. The shield of ice was back up once Sasuke came at him again. His eyes narrowed dangerously and then with a punch and a kick the younger Uchiha was flying back into the wall. In fear for Sasuke's safety I started to gather chakra.

"It's too soon...the difference is still too clear." I heard him mumble as he walked toward Sasuke.

"Ah-ah didn't you hear him? We wouldn't want any treachery." Itachi's partner sliced through my chakra to where I couldn't feel it.

I looked over at where Itachi was effortlessly beating Sasuke. The sight hurt to watch. I was torn between the feelings for my hunter and the feelings for my best friend. It was heart wrenching. He pushed Sasuke up on the wall and from what I could tell was speaking softly to him. It would look almost compassionate if it wasn't for the hand wrapped around my rival's neck. A loud, pain-filled scream filled the hallway.

"Stop it you bastard!"

Smoke puffed behind me and I turned and realized ero-sennin was there. His expression was grim his eyes slitted in anger. Quickly he bagan forming hand seals and summoned what looked like muscle to cover the hallway. Sasuke disappeared into the wall. Itachi turned, his eyes falling on Jiraiya in annoyance and then to me. Sadness swam in his eyes as his gaze locked with my defiant ones.

"Kisame let's go." He shifted softly on his feet and took off down the hall and around the corner his partner close behind.

Jiraiya ran off down the hall after them. For a minute I was stunned trying to take in all that I had seen. Oh god if Sasuke knew it would surely kill him if he didn't kill me first. An explosion startled me from my thoughts. I followed where Ero-sennin had run to see a big gaping hole in the wall.

"What are these black flames?"

I jumped when he yelled at me not to get too close. He took out a scroll and quickly began scribbling on it. His hands formed seals and then the flames disappeared into the scroll. After that he stomped his geta and released the jutsu. I ran over and caught my felled teammate shaking him. My heart was shattering inside of me while I looked at his pallid face. His eyes were so empty. The gods must have cursed me. The man I was in love with, no whom I loved with all my heart was the same man that killed his clan in cold blood, the same one who had scarred my closest companion, his own brother. I was lost.

* * *

This is the un-beta'd version. I shall post the beta'd one as soon as I get it back.

A/N: I am exceedingly sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I have been without access to it for a while. Little longer as interest for my tardiness. As you can tell this is the chapter where things start to deviate from the Naruto story as set in the anime/manga. I got a nasty flame from some one about a chapter being boring because nothing happened. Their opinion has since been stricken from the record as it was not constructive crit. or anything of use. Might I remind whoever that was, that this story has a plot. It is not straight up porn. I suggest anyone who wants a pointless story to find something else to read, or maybe perhaps find the patience to sit and read this. I promise it'll be worth your while when the action actually does occur.

That said I want to thank all of my loverly readers on AFF, FFN, and LJ. Your commentary has really helped me through a rough time when I wanted nothing to do with life. Reading your responses helped me to realize that There were still things out there for me. I want to also thank my lovely beta Amai. These things would probably be a mess without her. 3


	7. To ache for him

A Scrap of Humanity 

Part VII

To Ache for him

Naruto POV

I could not believe all that had happened in the past few days. I had seen my love's face and all in the same instance found out that he was one of the most dangerous s-class missing nin, if not the most deadly. Uchiha Itachi was one of the most wanted men in all of Konoha with the exception being Orochimaru. Sasuke was whimpering in his sleep probably due to the curse seal said snake man had left. Tsunade had already healed Sasuke from his tsukyomi induced coma, but I was sure that it was still causing a few lingering nightmares. I gazed at Sasuke feeling horribly guilty for the secret I was keeping. I'd seen the brutal side of his brother, and yet I couldn't help it. I still loved him.

Sasuke had rolled on his side and opened his eyes while I was deep in my thoughts. I looked at him then almost immediately pushed my eyes to the floor. I felt so ashamed. Sasuke mistook my looking away as guilt for not helping. I could feel his eyes burning into me.

"So that was him... the one you want to kill?" I couldn't believe that I was asking such a question when I already knew the answer.

He clenched his fist tightly and nodded. I gazed at him not knowing how deal with such openly expressed anger. I never will understand why I did what I did, but I climbed onto the hospital bed with him and kissed him softly. His enraged shaking stopped and I felt him relax just the slightest bit. I pulled away and hugged him.

"I'm not ready to lose you Sasuke. I was so afraid for you. I couldn't do a single thing to help you, my best friend." I sighed when I felt his shoulders slump. "I don't know what you consider me, but you're important, more so than just my rival." I sighed and continued, "You inspire me to work hard because I want to be like you. I want to be able to defeat you fairly."

The back of my neck began to tingle as if some one was watching. I moved away from Sasuke and off the small bed. He looked at me questioningly, but I yawned pretending to be sleepy and left with a wave. I moved quickly from the hospital hallways and made a path for the roof. The presence became more noticeable as I reached the top of the stairs. When I opened the door I saw him. My hunter, the murderer of his clan. Anger welled up inside of me at his deceitfulness. That one bit of knowledge that completely changed things, and yet didn't. I charged at him and punched him hard. He merely took the blow as his head snapped to the side. I pulled at his cloak and slid to the ground in a sobbing heap.

"Why? Did it have to be you?" I cried, "why couldn't it be anyone else?" I felt him moving to kneel with me, "All this time I've been rejecting my best friend for the one person he's trying to kill. God I'm such a traitor. "

His cloak fell around me as he hugged my sobbing form. "I don't wish to take back my actions since they deserved what they got. A corrupt family riddled with greed and lust."

"That doesn't make what you did right!" I pushed away from him. "Just because there were greedy people in the family, it doesn't give you the right to kill them all!"

"Would you rather it had been Sasuke to do it?" He stood up looking quite formidable. "Would you rather me have just left and let Sasuke suffer the pain of knowing he killed his own mother and father? He would've done it. The Uchiha clan is centered on power. He wanted to be like me, I could see the killer in him even at that age."

His questions surprised me. For the second time in my life I felt afraid of him. He stepped toward me as I backed up. I stopped as my ankles hit the edge of the roof. His had caught the front of my jacket dragging me away from the edge and into his arms. I collapsed into him not quite crying, but just holding him tightly, mournfully.

"It isn't fair! Why is it you? Why?" I kept repeating over and over again.

He pulled me up and kissed me sweetly. The softest of his kisses I could ever remember. I sighed into his mouth and kissed back desperately. The small shreds of hope I had were shattering all around me. I just wanted this to be a dream, I'd wake up and Itachi would still be an ANBU and not the murderer of his clan.

"Go back and sit with him. He'll be looking for you."

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked as Itachi pulled away from me.

"That's for him to decide..." he whispered and then disappeared over the edge of the roof.

Sasuke POV

Up to this point, all I've been doing is playing around. The gap of power between him and I is still so large. He must not be human. And naruto, he gets stronger every time I turn around. It's like he's some kind of jutsu machine. It's very disheartening because it feels like I'm falling further and further behind. The sad thing is, in some ways, sometimes I don't care. Especially when Naruto does random things like kissing me and telling me he isn't ready to lose me. Then I realize it's all an illusion and he has a secret lover. I shook my head. I couldn't let Naruto get in my way, he was just a distraction to keep me from my ambition.

"He's just a distraction that keeps me weak."

"Who is?"

I hadn't even realized when he had entered the room again. His face was streaked by past tears and his hair a toussled mess. Quite frankly he looked beautiful. I stared at him for a long time not wanting to break my gaze with those beautiful, cerulean eyes. Those broken eyes that bore into me and yet I wanted to hurt him. Hurt him and make it all go away. Make myself remember that I wanted power.

"You are..." I stated, my expression not changing and my stare not leaving his.

I could see all kinds of dark emotions flit through his eyes. It almost scared me. His expression changed from hurt to anger very suddenly. I thought I saw red filter through his irises but it was gone quickly so I must have been imagining it. I expected his annoying yelling to come immediately after, but I was surprised when it didn't. His eyes faded back into a sad expression as if his heart was crushed. He looked down and then back up at me with a soft glare.

"You're the one that keeps yourself weak." He turned from the room and walked away.

I wouldn't take that. How dare he think something like that, he was stronger than me. He was weak and a hindrance to my gaining power. I dashed after him and slammed him face first into the wall with my own body and held him there.

"Don't you dare call me weak dead last!" I crushed him more into the wall. "You're the last person that should be calling me weak!"

"You aren't so high and mighty!" I felt an elbow to my gut then found myself staring into his eyes again. They were so defiant. "Caring about people doesn't make me weak!"

He shoved me away and ran off down the hall. I turned and growled. I was tired of being cooped up here. I was staying weak by sitting here in a bed being fussed about. I slammed my fist into the wall as a cough bubbled up inside of me making my world spin. I pushed off the wall and stumbled back into my room. Perhaps some sleep would be ok for now.

Grey skies filled my dreams. Grey skies and Naruto. Naruto was laying in the shade near the practice grounds. He looked happy with one hand stretched out toward the sky. Then his face was sad and in pain. When I looked back there was a person standing over him. Naruto's breath came in short pants as the person continuously stabbed him in the chest with a kunai. As I walked closer to him to try to help I froze when I recognized the face. It was me. I was killing him. I was the one driving my kunai into his chest make him cringe and writhe in pain. He didn't cry out though. His hand stayed frozen pointing toward the sky. I watched in horror as my dream self continued to stab him relentlessly.

I jolted awake to the sun hitting my face. I moaned and turned on my side noticing the presence of an unwanted visitor. I felt the weight of the bed dip as she sat down on the edge and began to core an apple. I grunted and faced away from her and back out the window.

"How are you feeling today Sasuke-kun?" She chirped in a flirty voice that I just found sickening. "I brought some apples if you'd like them."

I ignored her, even when she sighed in defeat and continued to watch two birds outside the window peck at a squirrel. The shifting of the bed next to me snapped me out of my reverie and I turned to glare at her for invading my personal space. She ignored my glare and placed her hands on my arm. I snapped.

"Don't touch me." I pulled away and stood up. "Go away and don't bother me again."

"Stop being so mean to Sakura-chan. She's just worried for you!" I turned and glanced at Naruto. He was beautiful, and distracting...and he was keeping my from my ultimate goal.

"Why? You're both weak. You don't deserve my courtesies."

Naruto frowned at me for a moment and then started laughing. "Try me bastard and you'll see how weak I am." His expression was deadly serious.

I smirked and motioned toward the window knowing he'd follow me. I was anxious to fight him like this. One on one. I could see his anger flare up inside of him as he landed, but he was smiling. I glared then sneered at him. He wasn't taking me seriously. He came at me with the force of a tidal wave. I dodged and laughed at him, inside though I was amazed. He was only playing with me and yet his power was so massive. It was going to take a Chidori to stop him. Quickly and charged one up and came after him. I watched in amazement as the flames from my previous katon licked at his body and then dissapated into the energy surrounding his hand. The force of each of our attacks seemed to pull us together until suddenly I found my hand jammed through the barrel of a water tower and Kakashi -sensei holding my wrist. Naruto was sitting on the ground a small pool of water forming from the tiny hole in the barrel he got tossed into. I smirked. He's weak.

Naruto growled when he heard our sensei's voice. His eyes flared up then faded back to calm blue as he stood and turned his back. "It's not worth it anyway." I heard him mutter making me angry. Since when did he have the right to be like that?

I heard him being chastized by an older man then noticed that he was under the tutelage of one of the Sanin. He was talking levely with this man. I looked at the two platinum haired men and then got annoyed and took my leave. As I leaped from the hospital roof, I notice that the barrel that Naruto had hit had the whole back side of it blown out from his attack. There was no way I was going to let him be stronger than me. I wanted out of this damned village. It was all bad memories anyway. I decided that I would leave tonight. No one would know and I'd follow the path Orochimaru had opened to me. The snake bastard. He'd die once I got what I needed and then Itachi would be next.

--------------

As I walked quietly down the midnight roads, I listened carefully for the sounds of other shinobi. I could not chance getting caught. A noise to my left alerted my attention. I took to the rooftops to get a better vantage point. My vision zeroed in on a couple in a darkened alley. At first I thought it was just a drunk and a whore, but then I noticed a flash of sunny hair. My heart pounded as I sneaked closer. This could be my chance to find out who that man was that had stolen Naruto. I could hear a soft moan from my teammate. The shadowy figure had Naruto pinned to the wall and was kissing him breathless. Naruto looked erotic under the moon. His cheeks were flushed, his lips pink and swollen, and his eyes closed in an expression of bliss, an expression I wanted him to make for me not some stranger. Naruto pulled away slightly to take a deep breath and then wrapped his arms around the man's neck and leaned his forehead to the other's. They seemed to be whispering and completely unguarded. I crept closer, but I was stopped by a silver needle jutting out of the roof mere centimetres from my foot.

The man had known I was there. That made me even more angry. He was just parading how much he owned Naruto. I turned and left before I did anything I might regret. On my way out though she tried to stop me. It was so annoying. As if she'd think I'd stay for her. The only one who could even have a hope of keeping me here was too enthralled with some strange perverted ninja that was probably much older than him. I wasn't bitter about that at all. It didn't matter now, I was going to leave that life behind me and focus on the one goal I should have been focused on in the first place, the destruction of my traitorous brother. I didn't need that blonde idiot distracting me with false hopes. I was truly alone in the world and I would exact my revenge. Maybe when that was done, I could knock some sense in to my Naruto.

The sillouettes of those dumb mutants stood out against the moonlight. They were to be my escorts, but really I wished to be rid of them. They stopped and informed me of the way the snake bastard's seal worked. I agreed cautiously to waht they were doing, my want for power pushing away the warning bells in my head. It was so dark, but I could already start to feel the power coursing through my veins. It was a thrilling feeling. All of a sudden images began to come to me. Images of Itachi. His superior smirk as he told me I was weak, the death of my family, and so forth, but the last image was one I had not seen before. It angered me to a breaking point. My Naruto and his mystery lover, but only now his lover had taken Itachi's form. I tried to push the image away, but each kiss I'd seen Naruto share with the stranger was now a treacherous kiss with my brother.

In this darkeness it was the most infuriating thing I could see. My mind suddenly latched on to it in thoughts of what if. Was it possible that Itachi was the secret Naruto harbored? How many nights had Naruto whisked away somewhere to meet him? What if Naruto was deceiving us, deceiving me? I pushed it away. Naruto was too dumb and too loud to hide a big secret like that. But yet I still wondered. In all honesty I didn't really know Naruto all that well, and in some ways... Well, it kind of scared me. To not have that familiarity was a strange notion. I wondered if Naruto would even care that I was gone. More importantly I wondered what the future would hold after this bleak darkness.

A/N: Holy hell in a handbasket! I am soooooooooo sorry for the lateness of this! I had wanted it out 4 months ago, but school kept getting in the way and stressing me out. I really wanna thank my Beta AMAI! (grovels) for being so patient and then all of you guys too. I hope you'll enjoy this. FYI: since school has taken up so much of my time, I have scaled out the whole plots to this fic and MbJ so hopefully updating will go much quicker. Thanks for all the response. I love you guys. This is the unbeta'd version, I'll post the Beta'd one when Amai gets it back to me.


	8. To fight for him

A Scrap of Humanity 

Part VIII

To fight for him

Sasuke POV

I had determined while in the dark that would fight Naruto and obtain the Sharingan in the chance that he came after me. With him out of the way there would be nothing to keep me from my goal. No ridiculous emotions and attachments to trivial things. I embraced the darkness as it bit into me with excruciating pain. All I could think was to turn all that pain into anger, anger that would make way for power. I could disconnect myself from everything and become the perfect weapon. That was what I wanted now. All the visions I saw in the dark of true human nature and of betrayal twisted my thinking further into the disintegration of my bonds with the village and more so with Naruto. I followed that darkness grasping for its power.

Suddenly the darkness disappeared and light flooded my vision. I could feel the raw power serging through my veins and I could not help but laugh to myself. As I stood there my mind snapped to focus. There standing before me was Naruto. An army of Naruto and another of those mutants. Naruto yelled to me angrily and tried to come after me. The platinum haired figure stopped him though.

I chuckled teasingly at him, daring him to follow me, which I knew he would. Naruto would not give up the chance to pummel me into submission and drag me back. I had no intention of letting that happen. I'd kill him and take what I wanted, sharingan. Naruto was the key to that goal. I turned hearing him yell some more and then darted off.

NARUTO POV

I was lucky that Lee had shown up. I didn't know if I'd have the strength to battle that freak and Sasuke. I tapped into kyuubi's senses lightly just so I could easily follow sasuke's trail. Memories of him, of us flew through my head as I made my chase. Each saddened me more than it's predecessor. The more I thought I was becoming closer with him, the more I realized that Sasuke would never be within my reach. It hurt to know that I would never be able to save my best friend from his own darkness. The pain consumed me allowing Kyuubi to come through. Kyuubi's voice was loud in my head his anger booming throughout and making me feel as if I'd explode. Kyuubi only allotted me a small shred of my mind as I saw Sasuke. All I could think of was saving Sasuke. It angered Kyuubi, but I didn't want to kill him and I didn't want him to leave. Sasuke was laughing at me. He thought I was pathetic. The thought enraged my heart and I came at him I felt Kyuubi boiling below the surface wanting to take over my mind but I refused to lose that one shard I still had. I wanted to be the one to defeat Sasuke and bring him back. I had promised. The flames of Sasuke's attacks didn't faze me. I could feel them burning around my body, but Kyuubi's heat was more intense. The fierce inferno of Kyuubi's power burned more than anything, and if I could take that, then Sasuke's Katon was meaningless to me.

I cried out to him. I wanted him to remember that we were friends, the best of friends, and that he meant the world to me. I saw it crashing down before my eyes and I felt weak. If I could not rescue my best friend then I was not fit to be Hokage nor was I fit to protect the village. I was slowly realizing that this sasuke was not the Sasuke I knew anymore. He was now a slave to Orochimaru's power and would be until his ultimate goal was complete. My heart ached. His goal, killing the one who loves me more than anything and the person I'd do anything for, but the person that took away his life.

I felt Kyuubi take over more as my resolve weakened. I could feel my body changing to accommodate the surge in chakra and I could feel Sasuke's surprise. His anger permeated the air and was suffocating. I couldn't last this out and I decided I needed to finish it.

"Forgive me Sasuke."

Sasuke POV

Naruto's transformation was shocking. He still looked like himself, but then he looked like a beast. It was frightening to see someone who had always appeared so weak looking like that. I could feel his chakra and the heat was scorching, it wasn't anything like his chakra normally was. Before I knew it, my face was stinging and I could taste my own blood, but it didn't stop there. I couldn't see him pummeling my body. I could just feel the sharp jolts of pain thrumming in my nerves. I tried to attack, but his chakra prevented it. Even my Katon seemed useless against it. The flames would lick his body and then disappear into the ominous red energy surrounding him. It was degrading, but I was for once truly scared of Naruto. He howled my name with such venom that it boomed in my core. His voice was deep and tainted. I wondered if this was some family bloodline that he was the last heir to. The power was immense and I felt insufficient. He stopped his attack an glared up at me from his position on the water.

"You were my best friend! I'll be damned if I let the snake bastard take you!" His anger flared as did his chakra.

His statement angered me. As if I was so weak as to let someone take me. I felt a rush of the energy I had felt from before as well as the anger that Naruto was hiding something from me. I assumed though that it was the massive power he was displaying now. I could feel the chakra fill my body and making it change. I was no longer weak.

"I acknowledge that you have gotten stronger. Of everyone I have considered you my best friend."

"Then why?" He growled while taking a defensive pose.

"I must break those ties. Naruto, I understand now that you are special, but I am more special than you."

That said I called up my newly discovered chakra and formed the most powerful chidori I could. Naruto's chakra flared again and I could sense that he was creating the jutsu he'd used before. I felt the pull of it and attacked him aiming to kill. I would kill him to become stronger and then I could defeat Itachi. Naruto didn't understand how I felt. I didn't want to choose the same path that he had, but Naruto was leaving me with no choice. He was so determined it was endearing almost, but I could not let him get in the way of my goal. I felt a surge of energy as he came at me with his attack, it was powerful, but I was almost positive that mine would dominate his because I doubted that he had the intent to kill that I did. I was right. I felt the wall of his chakra break and melt around me, but I was suddenly assaulted with memories, his memories. They were all things from his childhood concerning me. Each one was sad, but it was still hopeful. It was if in those memories he was trying to understand the loneliness that I never even fathomed had developed in his life. I truly was one of the few ties he had, and it made sense now as to why he fought so hard. When I came to again, my hand was stuck in his chest scant inches from his heart. I could feel the faint beating of his heart and could feel warm blood dripping down my arm and fingers. His body twitched violently and I opened my eyes wide. I had just impaled my best friend and he was dying. I quickly removed my arm and began to panic as he fell backwards unconscious.

"Get up Naruto!" He made no move, and there was no sign that he was alive. "Get up damnit! you don't have a right to look like that." I could feel my voice cracking and my whole body trembling in sadness. "I know you're alive...get up dobe..." I fell to my knees over him. "Dobe..?"

I didn't know what to do. If I left he'd die, but I couldn't go back to Konoha, not while everyone would know. I stood and turned away from him. I rationalized that if I left there were probably already Nins looking for him. I stared ahead of me toward my path of revenge and took my first steps. There I'd find power, I'd find the abilities to destroy Itachi, then...then I could come and take Naruto with me. I'd end his suffering in Konoha and bring to a better place. My steps halted as the sounds of clothing rustling behind me came to my attention. I turned expecting to see Kakashi or anyone else than who I saw. My heart stopped. He was kneeling over Naruto with an almost disappointed look on his face. His hand was resting lightly against Naruto's neck. Fear wracked my system. Angry fear.

"You..!" I hissed. "you get away from him!"

He instead ignored me and picked up Naruto's seemingly lifeless body and wrapped it in his cloak. When he was done he turned his attention to me. His vicious crimson eyes stared at me in disgust probably at my failure in getting full Sharingan. Naruto's body was tucked safely against his chest and in my condition there would be no way to even think of getting him back. His eyes lowered back to Naruto's form.

"You're lucky he's even alive." His voice was low and angry. "You don't deserve the stress and responsibility of having a precious person so I will take it off your shoulders."

"You..." I trembled in rage. "You give him back!" I glared hard at him. " You have no right to criticize me. You killed shisui-sama and he was your best friend."

"Why...so you can continue to play your little revenge game with him? True, but I was provoked." He smirked and kicked me back several feet. "Remember this little brother...Your hatred will never be strong enough to defeat me. I will take this as a token to remind you." My eyes widened as he kissed a bleeding spot on Naruto's face. Suddenly his shoe crushed into my shoulder blades pushing me to the ground face first. "Why would anyone lay waste to something this perfect? I will replace you in his life Sasuke. You will never see what could have become. He will never know you as his precious person."

The pressure disappeared and I heard his footsteps squishing against the mud. "Come back Bastard!" I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. "Come back..." I felt my vision blurring and everything darkened.

When I awoke again I was on Kakashi's back. Wind and rain whipped past my face. I felt like a failure. I had failed in leaving, failed in getting the Sharingan, and moreover failed Naruto as a friend. My breathing hitched and I felt Kakashi turn his head in question.

"Naruto..?"

"Gone...there's no trace and my dogs can't follow the scent because of the rain."

"Itachi..."

Kakashi looked at me questioningly, "Itachi what?"

"...Naruto...left..." I was angry that I was too weak to even say what happened.

Kakashi stopped and set me down. "Are you saying Naruto left with Itachi?" He asked suddenly. I nodded in response. "I didn't think he'd act this soon after he was discovered. Damn..."

Kakashi said nothing else and picked me back up again. Itachi had probably been waiting for that fight. It was my fault that Naruto was going to be used. If only I had been strong enough then, I could have killed that man and this would have never happened. I closed my eyes again falling asleep against Kakashi's back.

I again awoke later in the hospital. I looked over to my side to find Sakura asleep in the chair by my bed. I made a move to get up but pain shot up and down my sides and back. Slowly I slid back down panting. Naruto had done way more damage to my body than I realized. Of course I was sure the back pain was from Itachi.

"Itachi..."

I frowned as I heard the window slide open and I turned to find Kakashi sitting there. He regarded me cooly before leaping down and taking the chair next to Sakura. "You want to tell me what happened?" He asked slightly perturbed.

I scowled at him and motioned to Sakura. Kakashi nodded and stood. He reached over and hefted me up and proceeded to go to the roof. "All right talk."

I found myself scowling again not particularly wanting to take credit for Naruto's disappearance. "Naruto and I fought. While we were both weakened Itachi came and took Naruto. He was unconscious." The image was burned in my head. "I passed out before I saw anything else." It was true basically. I was omitting things, but he didn't need to hear about those.

He gave me a look that let me know he had caught on, but he didn't question any further. "Hokage-sama has already sent out a team to look for him. Chances are that Itachi won't kill him for now. Akatsuki seems to need him for something bigger. The chances of us finding him now are going to be slim though, especially since Itachi will be on guard for it. Until then, you are going to train with me. Strictly under my supervision. If you stray, I will not hesitate to incapacitate you."

This didn't make me happy, but for now it would do. That being said Kakashi took me back to the hospital room and told me to sleep. I did, but the dreams were not easy to deal with. Itachi's treachery was fresh on my mind. Naruto's lifeless form was also burned there. Both scenes repeated over and over again until I could bear no more. I promptly awoke and knocked myself out so I could sleep.

NARUTO POV

I felt warm all over. I knew it was partially Kyuubi healing me. From what I couldn't remember, but it didn't matter. It was warm. My eyes slid open and I found someone with dark hair and coal colored eyes looking at me with concern. It was fuzzy, but a name came to mind and I seemed right. "Itachi-rin?"

He nodded and I noticed relief wash over him. Slowly my memories were returning. I remembered him chasing the thunder away. I remember his present and his protection from the villagers. I remembered becoming a ninja and my team, Sakura and Kakashi. There was someone else, but I supposed his name wasn't relevant as I at least remembered arguing with him over ramen. I remembered Itachi's kisses and then all I could remember was being attacked by monstrous chakra. I started to shake. Itachi's hand came to rest on my chest though and I calmed down.

"Itachi-rin, where am I?"

"You're with me. Konoha sent some people to kill you over Kyuubi. I took you away to protect you. It was a secret mission from people who care about you."

Satisfied with that I smiled at him. "I've missed seeing your face. I'm glad they sent you to protect me." I clasped his hand. "Is that why I'm hurt?"

He frowned and nodded. "They sent your teammate and supposed friend to kill you. He obliged happily because he was jealous of you."

"Why would my friend do that?" I wondered out loud.

"He was only close to you to catch you off guard. He was basically using you. I was forced to stay out of it until something happened. It was tearing me up to know such a thing. You can't go back to Konoha. He'll try to kill you again if you do."

I sighed saddened by what I heard. It wasn't too bad though. I had Itachi now and I was happy. Itachi would protect me and train me to be a good ninja. I blushed at the thought, but I also had Itachi now to love and I could maybe be his lover now. Itachi rubbed my chest and ushered me quietly to go back to sleep so I could heal. I obliged him and smiled as I drifted away. My life was changing now, but I was happy.

A/N: I'm really sorry. Life has been major ass kicking this last year. I finally got to update. I promise that I have not abandoned this or Marked. Thank you guys soooooooo much for reading and supporting my work. Hopefully I can get time to work on this more. Here is where we stop paralleling the series. I hope you guys are pleased with this update.


	9. To grow with him

To Grow with him

A Scrap of Humanity

Part IX

Naruto POV

I'm not sure when, but some how my memories slowly were coming back to me. There were still obvious blanks, but it seemed that the more Itachi trained me, and the more my own abilities grew, the more I remembered stuff. I still couldn't remember the name of my other teammate though. Itachi had told me that the most sensitive memories would probably come with time.

"Itachi-rin, I'm starting to remember something painful. It was about him."

I noticed Itachi's eyes wavered just slightly. Maybe it was sadness, but it was there for only a brief second before he addressed me. "Do you want to know the truth? I've been hiding things from you for a while."

"But why?" I couldn't understand why he'd feel the need to lie to me.

"You were in too much pain then. If I told you the truth then...I could have sent you into shock and very well lost you. I didn't want to risk that." He sighed in slight anger. "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

I nodded, curious of what he'd tell me and how much of it was a lie. He sighed again and pat the place next to him motioning for me to sit down. I agreed and sat down with my back to his side so that I wouldn't have to look in his eyes. Even though I did trust him not to try anything weird on me, I didn't want to look at his sadness.

"Your teammate's name is Uchiha Sasuke. He did try to fight and kill you, but he was not on a mission. It was for his own gain. In a way my fault."

"What? How is that possible?"

"Sasuke is my younger brother. He is the supposed last surviving heir to the Uchiha clan. The clan that I slaughtered. His desire to kill you was to obtain the eyes I have. He needs the eyes to defeat me."

"Why did you kill yourn own family?" I turned to him and could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"The Uchiha clan doesn't deserve to live after the atrocities they caused. A clan built on power. Sasuke was innocent of that because they believed him to be under the expectations. They had given up hope on him. I would not see them turn me or my innocent sibling to a slave, so I slaughtered them. Unfortunately their teachings were already engrained too far into his mind. He is hell bent on revenge." He sighed and lowered his head. "You found this out once before."

Itachi's voice was steady, yet I could feel the pain he was trying to hide. I could feel the hatred he had for his family. "But...killing them? Was that really the right way to go about it?"

He sighed. "Naruto, that clan had some of the most pull in Konoha. There are things that even people of higher positions could not do just because of the extreme amount of influence they have." He lowered his head, "I can't even stand to look at myself knowing that I'm a part of that pathetic family."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist. "You shouldn't ever disgrace your name. You should be proud of who you are and overcome all obstacles."

"Like you? The one who contains all the power in the world."

"I would not ever disgrace the hokage who chose me. I know it was his intention that I protect my home." My voice wavered. I knew that I wanted to believe those words, but it still hurt to think about. And I still found myself wondering 'why me?'.

SASUKE POV

Every night since Itachi took Naruto I have been thinking about it. Each night he's probably having his way with him, or brainwashing the gullible idiot. It makes me sick to think that my brother and Naruto...

I had Naruto there, and yet I made no motion to protect what was mine. I hoped that the nightmares of my brother being Naruto's secret lover were false. I hoped that his secret lover was out there looking for him. I didn't want to admit, but ANYONE would have been better than Itachi. That treacherous kiss he gave to Naruto still is burned clearly in my mind. I want nothing more than to rip his mouth off for doing that.

The sight of Naruto cold and lifeless by my hand also haunts me. The thought that I was the one to do that frightens me. I kept mulling over why killing him was so important and yet the result was the same. The sharingan didn't seem as important now.

Tonight was important. Naruto would be turning 14. I couldn't believe that it had been so long and yet no one had hear anything and had even been able to get information. Itachi's words were haunting me tonight especially since by all rights, I should have been sitting here with Naruto 'celebrating' over a bowl of ramen. I stirred the limp noodles trying not to get incensed. I wondered what Itachi had meant by replacing me in Naruto's life.

"We have a possible lead..."

I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized that Kakashi had just snuck up on me. I turned to him. He looked worn out and his years were starting to show. I never realized until then that Naruto was important to him. It had never seemed the case before, yet I could see it now.

"Naruto is still alive. In fact he's more than that. He's healthy and he's been training it seems."

"How would you know something like that?" Suddenly I felt defensive that I had not been privy to such information.

"Secret sources seem to have seen a blonde fitting Naruto's description traveling with a dark-haired companion. They also seemed to have seen said persons briefly at a tea festival several hundred kilometers south of Konoha three months back."

"Why didn't they say so before?" This angered me.

"I'm sure you know that if his companion is Itachi, this can be a difficult situation to approach. The sources seemed to say that the two interacted as if they were familiar with each other." Kakashi sighed and slouched. "Chances are he's under some jutsu or he lost his memories. Either way, with chakra depletion, both are possible."

I drooped visibly. I knew he was right, but I felt helpless and frustrated, both were feelings that I did not like. I felt Kakashi scoot closer as if to tell me something important, so I turned to him. He still wasn't looking at me, but I knew he had something pressing to tell me.

"Hokage-sama has agreed to let the two of us follow the leads, if, and only if we just observe and don't get involved." I was about to make an outburst, but he held his hand up and continued. "Chances are that if Itachi is the said traveling companion it is possible that others affiliated with him will be close by. We also will not know the state of Naruto's mind. She wants information on this so that we may assess the best way in which to bring him back."

I was still not pleased, but this would have to do.

--

After a month and a week of searching, we finally turned up seemingly successful. The leads had directed us to a village very far north east of Konoha. I was surprised that places like this had existed. It was very much an advanced place. It seemed though that even so, the people still enjoyed to outdoors. When we had arrived there, it was cold and predicted to snow and sure enough it did. It seemed as if this place was also gearing up for a celebration. Kakashi had given me some freedom to observe while he checked with the Konoha spies. I found the place to be friendly and a bit strange in their customs.

All at once a flash of blonde caught my eye. Inconspicuously I followed to observe. It was indeed Naruto. He looked as if he had just hit a growth spurt. He was taller and his face had slimmed down. His hair was longer and whispier as well. His voice had lowered too. I heard as he spoke with a vendor.

"What can I get for you young man?"

"I need to get something for my..." he got embarrassed it appeared as his cheeks flushed. "..boyfriend."

The vendor laughed heartily and showed him some odds and ends. Naruto didn't seem interested in them until the last thing. I briefly had tuned out the dealer until Naruto showed interest. It was a simple necklace with what appeared to be bone beads.

"His other one broke. I know it's not the same style, but I think he'll like it." He smiled and I could hear him ask the price. His face fell a little and the vendor seemed to notice. "Oh...I'm sorry. I can't pay for that. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." The vendor smiled and bagged the item while handing Naruto a small log. " Why did you do that? and What is this for?"

I was quite curious so I turned back into what was being said. "It's a yule log. You put your hand on it and make a wish. It's something that is important to our society. It's in celebration of the winter and the new year to come."

Naruto grinned and paid the dealer then tucked the small package away. HIs smile seemed to have brightened as he rushed off. I followed hoping to find something helpful. In the least, I was glad to see Naruto was well. A voice was telling me not to follow though. I ignored it though. Wasn't it my mission to observe? And in order to do that I needed to follow.

My heart stopped when he got to his destination. It was a nice looking hotel. The front even had a large fountain. It was frozen over, but that wasn't what halted me. There sitting on the edge of the frozen structure was Itachi. He wasn't even in Ninja attire and he was reading.

"Itachi-rin!" I clenched my fist. Hearing Naruto call his name so affectionately was burning me up from the inside. I watched as he ran up to Itachi and just before slide on a patch of ice and fall. It was then that I was surprised. I heard Itachi chuckle, but not the frightening one that haunted my dreams, but a soft one. I watched as he knelt and helped Naruto up.

"I was afraid you were going to leave me to freeze to death."

"I'm sorry. Thank you for stopping here and letting me wander. I've never seen a place like this." Naruto smiled while pulling his package out. I found it strange to see such interaction between them. "I got something for you for the holiday they celebrate here."

I saw Itachi quirk his eyebrow and take the package almost questioningly. "Why did you waste money on me?" I saw Naruto's head droop. Itachi sighed and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. " I guess I can't tell you what to do."

It confused me. I had never seen him be affectionate. Each action angered me. The way his eyes held a small spark as he examined the present, or the way Naruto swayed nervously, it was all a huge mess in my head. I tried to close my eyes for what happened next, but they wouldn't shut. I wanted it to be a lie. I wanted Naruto to fight back or push away or anything. He didn't though. He welcomed the agressive behavior or my brother pulling him near and ravishing his mouth. It was too much to bear. I could feel my stomach churning, so I ran. I ran aimless through the streets away from that treacherous scene. Oblivious to what was going on I tripped. The bile rose in my throat and I gave out emptying the contents of my stomach on the pavement. Continually I heaved until my mouth was raw and sour and nothing was left. I scooted away from the foul substance and closer to a wall. The scene played over and over again in my head and I could feel my eyes watering. I denied it and excused it as pain from the vomitting, but I knew that wasn't true.

"Naa...Sasuke," I refused to regard the lazy tone of the Jounin. I knew he'd seen my embarassing display. "You did good. You didn't get involved and have confirmed that Naruto is alive and that at the moment Itachi seems to have no intention of killing him."

I couldn't stop shaking from anger. "It's all a lie! It has to be. Naruto would never...he couldn't..."

"It does look bad, but this is Itachi we are dealing with. And whether you want to agree or not, the fact is that he is very powerful and genjutsu. This could easily be of his persuasion." he sighed again. "We at least need to let Hokage-sama know that Naruto is alive."

ITACHI POV

It's funny to think that Konoha is working so hard to get Naruto back. The village that spurned him is now expending precious energies to bring him to his "home". I can't stand it. I know that once Naruto returns, nothing will change. People will still ridicule him, they'll still hurt him. I too once had selfish regards toward him, and yet as a child, he was the one person to hold me in his eyes as Itachi and not a pawn. His innocence and resiliance is infectious. Each kiss he allows brings me closer to that ultimate desire which I know I will have no control over. Each night I come closer to taking advantage of the pureness of his emotions. I know Konoha wants to believe that he is only with me through jutsu or influence, but the truth is the clearness of his emotions is not something that can be mimicked, not even by the best genjutsu. Naruto is outside of that realm. Everything with him is so much more extreme and I was the lucky one to take notice.

Naruto is just now learning of the simple pleasures in life that Konoha always denied him. I've made sure that he experience the culture that he missed out on. In addition I've been training him in many ways. He's a fast learner and quite intelligent, but again, this is something they failed to notice. It is very evident to me that he is the son of the 4th Hokage. It is entirely frustrating to me that they have let such talent go to waste.

As I watch him now, I can't help but admire what a piece of work he is. He started changing not too long ago. I can't say I'm disappointed in the changes at all. His body has leaned up living with me. He doesn't junk out, like he did in Konoha, but I have the feeling that's because there is someone here to tell him what is best for him. Occasionally I indulge his fancy by treating him to ramen, but since he's been with me, his options and tastes have become more open. I'd also never realized it before, but Naruto wore cosmetics. He was always embarassed of his whisker marks so even when he was younger he'd try to hide them. They're much more prominent now, but I don't give a damn. He's beautiful with them, and this is perhaps why I never noticed. I broke him of the habit of trying to hide them telling him that there was no one here to ridicule him. I don't care what anyone says about his choice of clothing, yeah it could be more body appropriate, but orange is his best color. It enhances everything about him, the beautiful things that make him Naruto.

Konoha is a foolish village. Not only have they lost their greatest legacy, they had never taken the care to admire and groom him properly. As I watch him now, I can't help but think how lucky I was. Naruto has these quirks that I love to observe. He always paces when he brushes his teeth and my eyes follow him as he does so. From the hotel room I'm watching as he takes a few steps then does a face about to repeat the action. I can tell he's counting the seconds while he's doing so, just to make sure he cleans them for the full time. It's these quirks that let me know of his intelligence. He makes five and a half full rotations of his pacing before he stops to rinse. It's always the same amount of space covered and the same exact time. After he's done there, he go and sit on the toilet seat to comb his hair down to put his night cap on. Many people would think that he doesn't maintain his hair just because of it's spikiness, but I know for a fact that it's soft and that he's particularly vain about it. I know because I've yanked it in the midst of an ardent kiss and he's bitten me in retaliation. It was so very exciting.

He comes into the room and stretches some before going through a series of smooth katas. He used to be more clumsy in them, but now that he's getting used to his body's changes, they go more fluidly. It's graceful and beautiful to watch. He notices me watching and stops. His eyes brighten realizing that I'm admiring him. Naruto is still unused to my open observation. It excites him, but at the same time embarrasses him. I relish in that unease he feels.

"Naruto.." I beckon him over and he comes. "Do you like me watching you?" I mentally chuckle as blushes and then dips his head. "Do you know how enticing it is to see you practicing the katas I taught you?" He shakes his head. I turn my hand so that I can tilt his chin up forcing him to look at me. His eyes widen, but I can see the excitement dancing in them.

Naruto is a sensuous individual and yet no one notices. He doesn't even know himself. His eyes heat up when people watch him. His body responds to heat differently than anyone I've ever seen. The subtle tilt of his head becomes a movement to show that he wants to be desired. I've seen it many nights. It's hard to ignore, but I know he is not ready for that step. I can still feel his apprehension when we kiss too feverishly. He says he wants it, and even begs, yet I can feel it in the way he trembles. The waiting is painful, but I'm patient enough to last until the right moment. I'll know when it is.

I kiss him quickly then rise to move to my own bed and drift off. Even with my back to him, I know he's wide awake and sitting dumbfounded after my teasing. I'm sure that once he snaps out of it he'll pout at me, maybe throw a pillow and then settle down.

--

We've been here for a few days and I know that Konoha has sent people to observe, more importantly my younger brother and his teacher. I pretend that I don't know they are here though. I know they've been watching how I act with Naruto. While yes, I do plan to return to Akatsuki, they will never have use of him. My guess is that because of my involvement with said organization, they sent people to spy and not only find Naruto, but also the intention of Akatsuki. I think I have been successful in confusing Naruto's former companions, and I'll continue to act as if I'm unaware until they wander in on the most perfect moment of treachery. My feelings for Naruto are anything but false. They might view me as using Naruto, but they will never realize the extent of what he has brought out of me.

Today I would be taking Naruto on a date. He insists that he's not a girl and does not need such girly treatment, but I know he loves it. He loves being able to parade around latched on to my arm without getting glares or things throw at him. He smiles brighter when I take him out. I admit I love it too. I like showcasing that I have his heart. I love letting everyone see what a beautiful and radiant person I can share my thoughts and body with. I admit it's selfish and vain, but he is something special and the one person I can honestly say I treasure.

Many people gaze at Naruto as he swings our arms. They can't help but smile at his rident attitude. I know that we're being followed, but I can't seem to care. My focus is on the fox-boy that has seized my hand and pulled us excitedly to a large pine tree dressed in fine jewelry and lights. I can feel his body siddle closer to mine. The warmth is noticeable. Suddenly his breath is on my ear and I can feel him leaning into me. He suddenly kisses my cheek and dashes off urging me to make chase.

It's thrilling running after him. He's crafty, but his tricks never faze me. I smirk as I find him peeking around the corner of an alley way. "Boo."

He jumped at my voice, but suddenly turns and pulls me by the hand further in. He's in a mischeivous mood and I briefly wonder if I should indulge him. I decide that perhaps our unexpecting audience needs a show, so I allow myself to follow. His mouth finds mine in the dark daring me to refuse a kiss, which of course I won't. I crush him to me nipping at his lips letting him know I still have control. He fights it for a second and then goes limp in my arms allowing himself to be pushed to the wall. The heat is building between our bodies and I'm almost tempted to throw my promise out the window, but then I think, that I want his first time with me to be special and not at the eyes of voyeurs. I smile and kiss him gently letting my forehead rest against his.

He pouts at me then smiles at the serene expression I know I have. "Why did you stop? I want you so much, yet you always stop me."

"I want your first time with me to be something you won't forget. I want it to be something that will stay with you even when I die." He sighs letting me know he doesn't like the morbid comment

"Why must you make me wait? All these years I've loved you and yet I have to wait to be with you. It isn't fair."

I smirk at his childish behavior. "I've waited too. Every night I came to you after you became a genin was painful. But soon enough...I promise...just hold out."

He smiles again,"Alright, but only for you."

I can almost feel the rage radiating off Sasuke and I can safely say that I am pleased.

A/N: Yea nice long uneventful chapter, but you know what this means, the lemon is soon. Thanks for staying with me, I am soooooo sorry that I fail at updating quickly. 


	10. To live for him

Scrap of Humanity

Part X

To live for him

**SASUKE POV**

There was just something I couldn't figure out. After observing the behavior between my traitorous brother and Naruto, the words he'd spat at me before he whisked Naruto away were starting to make sense. The thing I was confused at was 'why?'. What purpose could he have for brainwashing Naruto? Why would he want to use affection to control him when he could just use Sharingan? Also, what had happened to Naruto? What lies had he told him. Whatever happened, Naruto was stupidly unaware and seemingly like he'd forgotten Konoha and incidentally me. It was like Naruto didn't exist in Naruto's head anymore and that this was just a shell of some strange person in Naruto's body. Yet still, it was hard to believe that Itachi, even being a genius could control a mind so that you couldn't even tell that they were being controlled at all. Naruto looked so vividly alive and like his emotions were still there. It had baffled me to no end. I knew my brother was good at genjutsu, but not that good. Kakashi had said that there were things I had to learn about Mangenkyou. That the user could make you see whatever they wanted you to see, so it could be quite possible that Itachi was making Naruto see a kind-hearted person, and for all the blonde was worth, his desire for family and what not could have enhanced the effect. I supposed that it made sense, but I still didn't know what purpose Itachi had for Naruto and that in itself angered me.

Kakashi and I were still on observation. Nothing other their behavior seemed of suspicion though. It was really bizarre. No strange people or events had happened in the week we'd been observing them. It sickened me to have to watch every day Naruto acting as if they were lovers. In addition, it was driving me absolutely insane. It was almost as if Naruto was seeking his approval. Why would that idiot need the approval of a cold hearted murderer, a traitor to his home and family? That idiot was turning out to be way more trouble than I'm sure any of us thought. It was so frustrating. I wanted so badly to just take Naruto back by force and end this stupid mission. I was not made out for observing my brother. I trained to defeat him. Each day I was forced to observe, I could feel my patience slipping.

Today, I was observing the two from a bistro close to the hotel that they had been seen frequenting. Kakashi had a meeting with some apparently secret sources so I was forced to observe solo. My luck today seemed to be somewhat decent as I had seen Itachi leave alone. Even though I wanted to follow, Kakashi had strictly forbade me to do so, saying that it could possibly screw up retrieving Naruto. As I watched I noticed Naruto alone walking from the hotel. It seemed that perhaps I had a chance to really see what was going on. I stood up to take my chance but lost sight of him in the crowd as he disappeared into the marketplace. I cursed my foul luck.

"You know Sasuke, I forgive you for what you did."

I stiffened. Hearing that familiar voice. It was lacking the abrasiveness that the old Naruto had, but I knew it was him. I turned slowly to stand face to face with my old rival. He looked different up close. His features were starting to mature and I felt an old painful stirring of want for him. His eyes, they were the same. They didn't have the look of someone under genjutsu. Suddenly a pit formed in my stomach. This wasn't possible.

"Sit back down. I was going to order some lunch."

Wordlessly I listened and sat stiffly in the chair. Naruto sat across from me and grinned. It was the same stupid one I was used to. I was tense as I observed his movements. Everything was exactly how he used to be. His mannerisms, his voice as he spoke about useless things. There was no way Itachi could have made a jutsu this exact. I was feeling scared that we had lost Naruto and to of all people, my brother. I couldn't help myself. I had to know.

"Why are you here with him?!"

Naruto shut his mouth and blinked at me confusedly. "Why am I here with who?"

"It-my brother!" I growled. "How can you be like that with him knowing what he is and what he's done?!"

Naruto's smile came back, but it was soft and kind of sad. "He saved me. He's always been there for me when I needed him. He's been watching over me since I was young making sure from the shadows that no harm came to me." My eyes narrowed as he looked downward. "You don't really understand do you Sasuke?" He sighed and looked out toward the marketplace. "Itachi came to me one night after a mission. I've always had that shit apartment you know? When I was young and alone the thing was crumbling. I was afraid of storms and the damn thing nearly blew apart each time. Barely liveable..."

Suddenly a vivid image of Naruto as a child sitting in the corner crying while the wind rushed his home came to me. It was wrenching. As he told the story of how he met Itachi, I must say that I was torn. Images of my brother showing warmth to Naruto that he previously had shown no one else bothered me. In ways I was jealous of Naruto for the affection he got that as a younger sibling, I had longed for. In the same turn though, I was jealous that no one ever had a chance with Naruto in the first place because Itachi had ensured that from the beginning. It seemed as if Itachi had been planning this theft of Naruto from the start and had been looking for the right moment to strike. I was so deep in thought that I almost missed the last thing Naruto said.

"...it was like No one in Konoha cared, but he showed me a compassion that I never knew."

Naruto had changed. His voice was softer and more practiced. His eyes were thoughtful as he told what I'm sure had been on his mind for a long time. For the life of me, I couldn't stay mad at him for what I heard. I wanted to so badly, but to know that he had been alone and crying out for someone; to know that the person who answered was so unlikely; it all started to make sense. His desires to become strong, to protect those he loved. Naruto's success had been the product of some urge Itachi had instilled in him long before anyone else and as a child he hadn't remembered who, just the what of it. He never had the desire to hurt anyone, more importantly me. Itachi had seen potential in him and instead of spurning it, he welcomed and cultured it. In angered me that he had taken what was rightfully mine before I'd even had the chance. What hurt more was that I knew that I would not have built it up as he had.

"I know why you're here. I'm not going home until I am strong enough to protect those I hold dear. Only then can I rightfully take my place as hokage." He grinned.

The words held conviction that I only remember came from him in battle. He wanted desperately to still protect the village that spurned him, even by risking all.

"you'll be considered a missing Nin you know. You will never be Hokage then."

He stood up. "Tell Baa-chan and Iruka-sensei that I'm fine and I can't wait to see them again and that I'm getting strong for them....and for you Sasuke. I will change your fate no matter how much you may hate me."

After that he was gone.

**NARUTO POV**

I felt bad. I had gotten my full memories back. It felt bad to be hiding things from Itachi, but at the same time I felt bad knowing that I was also hurting Sasuke. Everything I had said was true. I was going to become strong enough to protect Itachi, he was my most precious person. I wanted to be able to protect him above all else. He obviously wasn't the only person, I had friends, and people I considered family that I'd give my life to protect. He was my main source of strength though. The one person who'd seen past the demon before anyone else and had told me to get strong for him, it was something I was determined to do. I knew that I was risking losing my dream forever, but there was no way I was going to exclude my one person from my life because of unfortunate circumstances. My home may not have understood, but I did. Itachi in my eyes had made some bad choices, but the intention had never been foul. Perhaps he'd seen that the only way to change things was to start from the ground up. To start with one uncorrupted by the ill intent of the clan. His choice had been Sasuke. Free of "genius" status and innocent of the workings of his clan. Itachi had hoped that Sasuke would grow strong and the opposite of him, but it just seemed as if the two were so much alike that it was impossible for Sasuke to do anything but hate Itachi for his choices. Everything was so damn complicated.

My run in with Sasuke had gone better than expected. I knew he was here. During my time with Itachi he'd taken to teaching me some new tricks. He was trying to help me harness some of Kyuubi's energy. He had been a real master at sensing people. I was a complete dolt in that area, but tapping Kyuubi allowed me to see, hear, and smell things better. At first it was annoying. I couldn't distinguish scents because there were too many. the hum of noise was constant and made me restless. As I got better though. I learned to tune things out, yet still observe them if I needed. This was how I knew they were here. First was Sasuke's smell. It was definitely distinct, similar to Itachi, but still different. He smelled like Konoha. Trees, tea, polish, ink, and peach blossoms all combined together in his scent. It was a different scent than this whole town had. It was more earthy where as the people here had the smell of snow, cinnamon, burning wood, and pine. Next after his smell, was his voice. At first I admit that I didn't know he was here until he'd been here for a day or so. I heard it though. Just briefly on the wind. He was arguing with Kakashi, but I knew it was him.

I felt so different with Itachi. All the things he'd cultured in me I think had a big change on me as a whole. It almost felt as if some of him and some of Kyuubi were merging into my personality. I felt more calm, and more perceptive. I wasn't as loud, but definitely more thoughtful. It was like I knew that this travel with Itachi had danger of being stopped and us killed at any point in time. Like my dream world could dissipate and I'd be back in that little apartment, alone. After all, I wasn't stupid. I knew konoha had it in for him. And in our quest, he'd betrayed akatsuki, so they too would be out for blood. He was strong, but I doubted he could take on an organization that had some of the most powerful ninja in the world, all by himself. This was why I was trying so hard. I wanted to fight with him and protect him against it all. Sasuke had been right. My dream of being hokage was quickly flying out the window, but still if I could not protect those I loved and lead one stray sheep back to the flock, how could I ever hope to protect an entire village?

Needless to say, my current goals conflicted with that of my home. I really wondered if Sasuke would rat me out. Would he do it for spite, or anger? Or would he keep my secret. Would he be the friend that I saw him as despite our odds? I worried about this. As of now my home was with Itachi, on the run, but I had always hoped to be able to return to Konoha him by my side to live out my dreams to the fullest. I was torn with a love for my village and love for...well... my lover. All things considered, even if I was a missing nin, I know it would be long out before Tsunade-baa would even let my status change to that. The woman had high hopes in me, and I didn't want to crush those.

All my thinking had led me to an old corner of shops. THe furthest back was a book store. My interest was peaked and I walked in. At first my senses were disturbed by the musty smell of old paper and binding glue. I tuned it out after a second. The store looked weathered and like it had a history. I wondered if there were any books about ninja since it seemed that this village was completely devoid of that culture. I wondered if it was always like this, or if this was the end result after evolving past ninja and fighting. If this was the end result, would everyone forget the art of ninjutsu and its history. I fell so deep into my ruminations that I almost ran into another customer. I sobered up immediately, apologizing for the near collision and backing away. It was then that I recognized the scent and looked up to stare directly into Itachi's eyes.

"What are you doing with your head in the clouds?"

I grinned as I heard his question. "Oh you know me...always getting curious and always getting into trouble."

His hand came softly down on my head, and I could see a small smile grace his lips as he considered my answer. The familiar weight felt good and I closed my eyes feeling completely comfortable in his presence. I could feel his approval as he gazed at me. A twinge of guilt ran through me, but still, I felt confident it what I had with him.

"You'll stay with me won't you?" I heard him ask suddenly. I didn't expect it. "I know it's hard on you..." he murmured. "I know that I've taken you away from everything, but I think that I..." He drew off as his hand dropped to his side.

"Why would you doubt me? You are everything I want." I told him with conviction. Yes I missed home, but home was becomming wherever Itachi was. Yes I wanted to be hokage, but not without him by my side. "I won't ever leave you." I grabbed his hand tightly as if to reassure him.

"come, they will be searching for us soon." He said more firmly as he pulled me after him.

**Sasuke POV**

"So, was your scouting successful today?"

I didn't know what to answer. I'd been thinking about Naruto and the whole situation. Did I want to tell Kakashi the truth and spite Naruto by taking his dream away? Did I want to protect his reputation? After all he'd revealed to me. I honestly didn't know if I could let him become a missing nin. I didn't want him to suffer even more despite how angry I was at the situation.

"My outside source has it under good authority that Itachi may have abandoned or been abandoned by Akatsuki. He says that there are rumors here and there of them out to kill a former member." Kakashi sighed tiredly. "It would make sense if he has his own agenda and was using their resources until he caught Naruto." He pulled the book out of his pocket pretending to read. "The only thing is what."

"I came in contact with him today." I blurted out. I could tell Kakashi's interest came on me despite his nose staying in the book. "Naruto." I clarified. "He talked to me. Said he knew that we were there."

"So am I to believe he didn't want to go back?" I didn't answer at first. "If it's his choice to stay he will be marked as--"

"I know!" I snapped. "He said lots of unNaruto things. He didnt' seem himself." I lied knowing full well that Naruto was not under Jutsu. "It was like some ploy. Like Itachi wanted us to see, or abandon him."

Kakashi hmmmed thoughtfully for a moment. "The situation has become dire then. we have to report back to Konoha immediately. If Itachi knows we're here then this could very easily become dangerous."

"And Naruto?" I asked afraid of the answer.

" The mission will be marked as failed. Our main goal now is to discover Itachi's objective before it gets out of hand." I clenched my fist angrily. "Tsunade will not let him become a missing nin."

* * *

Well it's been forever ago since I updated. Many apologies for that. Life to say the least has been in a dark area for me for a while. I was pretty depressed and didn't want to write anything new. That and I was without internets for a while. If there are any of you still keeping up with me, I really commend you for your patience and thank you for your time. Hopefully quicker updates soon?

Marked will be updated as soon as I can find the damn file for the chapter I wrote. ten thousand words disappeared onto my harddrive and I'd like to not rewrite that since I don't think I could mimic the groove I was in.


	11. To trust him

Scrap of Humanity

Part XI

To trust him

Itachi POV

It was really interesting to see Konoha come after Naruto. At first I'd thought that all those shriveled idiots would be pleased that Naruto was someone else's problem. That if Kyuubi's seal broke that some other village would have to deal with it. But it seemed that with Tsunade in control, and Naruto's undeniable charisma, that Konoha was not so quick to wipe their hands of him. I just wondered how long that would last. Would after the findings of Sasuke and Kakashi, they deem the case not worth the effort? I could only hope. I just needed to focus now on keeping Naruto safe from Akatsuki. I had hoped that through my teachings that secretly the Kyuubi would merge with Naruto and that should he fall into their hands, that they would not be able to extract the fox, even should he die. Sad to say, I needed Konoha to forget about Naruto for a while. This would help cement my plans and allow me to more aptly protect and train him.

I was pretty sure that Naruto was aware that people were searching for him. Despite not asking, he just seemed to know. Naruto asked me from time to time where we were going, but never once questioned the why of it. Because of the newer developments of Konoha sending people who knew Naruto, everything now had to be done in disguise. Fake traveling id's, new and unassuming looking appearances, fake histories, and fake names. I knew it would hurt Naruto to not be able to use the name he was so proud of, but he understood the reason why. Never was he allowed to mention anything of Konoha or our past, even alone. The only thing I allowed him, was the use of our real names in complete and utter privacy.

Privacy. Those were the few most peaceful and treasured times I had. Time where we could just be Naruto and Itachi. No faking, no unfamiliarity, nothing but us. In these moments I felt even more myself than before the clan massacre. Naruto needed no explanations and he didn't idolize me. I wasn't on a pedestal. I was simply Itachi to him. And I loved it. All the time before Naruto has become some twisted memory that I sometimes wished I could forget. That meant forgetting the happy times too. The times of calm with Sasuke. The sense of accomplishment when I rose above the rest. But all those things were tainted with all the knowledge I gained from the clan. Even our sweet mother had been in on the corruption. Albeit, not as involved, but she still had her hand in it. I was glad for one thing. How deluded I became. If that had not happened, I would not have happened upon Naruto. I would not have tried to use the power of the fox, only to be saved and unconditionally loved by its container.

Yes I had a lot to be thankful for. I watch Naruto go about his routine to get ready for bed, pacing and counting the steps as he brushed his teeth. I knew the mannerisms by heart and I found that it made me happy. Soon he'd be done, and go stretch before bed and I was the sole witness to this show. Mundane as it was, I felt privileged. More than ever before. His eyes light up as he catches me watching him. I smile letting him know I was aware he caught me.

"Ne...Itachi, It's going to rain soon. Our trip might be pushed back a few days." He sniffs the air lightly. "It's a big one. Probably will last at least a day or more."

Even knowing what is there, training him myself, I am still impressed at the quickness with which he has begun to master the merger. His senses have become heightened, which has allowed me to conserve some chakra. The strain of using sharingan has been giving me migraines lately and so I welcome the use of Kyuubi's senses. Naruto is proud too. I can see it in how he grins to himself obviously pleased. I remember when I first started training him he was very off put by it. He couldn't stand the constant buzz of things. He had a hard time focusing and tuning out the rest of the "white noise" that his elevated senses could pick up. He's come a long way from that. It's natural now. As if it's always been there in use. There's no fighting to control it, and no over stress from focusing. I'm so proud of him.

"Hey, are you alright? Your eyes are unfocused." I'm not looking at him but I can feel his worried stare. "You've been using it too much lately haven't you?"

"It's nothing. I've been using it since I received it. Now with you mastering your skills, I can take a break from time to time." I focus on him. "You don't need to worry about me. Ok?"

He sighs obviously a little bit annoyed, but settles into his bed. I have the feeling he's more upset that he's letting on. His back is to me and I can feel the tension rolling of him. I know he hates it when I tell him not to worry. Just like I know telling him won't make him stop. Eventually he'll calm and sleep. That's what I want. He needs to rest.

"You've told me a lot of lies Itachi."

"I have." It surprises me to hear him say anything, but I answered affirmatively.

"Why?" He turns to face me.

"I'm selfish. I haven't always been looking out for the good of others." I sigh memories of Sasuke being brought to the surface. "I lied about Sasuke because I'm selfish and worried." I might as well tell him the whole truth about it since I'm sure he already knows something. "Sasuke and I were very close as siblings. He looked up to me and hated me all the same. It's conditioning of our clan. I'm sure you know about the secret of Sharigan. Even so, our clan allowed and even secretly supported such a technique. Yes I killed Shisui, but he had attempted to kill me first. I knew he would too." I sighed again thinking about more painful memories. "When I became an ANBU I learned so much more about my clan that I wasn't aware of. I became sick with hatred for my own blood. Everything was so corrupt. I distanced myself from everything even Sasuke so that I could start to implement my plan. That's when you met me." I smile at him. At first admittedly, I saw you as a trump card. If I conditioned things just right My plan would work."

"Were you lying about wanting to protect Sasuke?"

"No. Before when I was coming to you, it was to get him interested in you so that you could be used to completely eradicate what was left of the Uchiha, minus him. Sasuke to that point was the youngest and only Uchiha that didn't know about the technique. Mostly that was because our father ignored him and saw him as excess baggage. I had briefly thought of killing him too just to be safe,

but thought better of it. Thinking why should I kill the only one innocent of the Uchiha crimes." I could feel a headache coming on. "But you, like you always do, threw a wrench in my plan. I fell in love with you. Wanted to keep you for myself. Now my only wish is to protect you."

"And Sasuke?"

"He'll come after you for sure. His attention is now focused on you. Not quite how I wanted, but it works for now. Keeps his mind off the Uchiha conquest." I sighed. "I am sorry I lied to you. In hindsight there were probably much more effective ways to go about my that what I've done. I guess I just want freedom."

-Naruto POV

He was quiet after that. I'm sure signaling that he didn't feel like talking about his clan anymore. I was worried. Itachi had been mostly a closed book to me, but him opening up scared me. It made me think that he was waiting to die. "Freedom". That word scared me most. Sure I was upset about being lied to, but I wasn't ready to lose Itachi either. Selfishly I had dreams about bringing him home. Changing the heart of Konoha and incidentally Sasuke, and having him by my side. Obviously such grandeur dreams were unlikely, but the thought of them was nice.

I knew we were stuck. Itachi had been training me in little ways. I was sure it was because he expected a fight soon. On the outside we looked innocent enough, but I knew he'd been training my mind to deal with death. With the fox in my head now killing didn't seem so sinful. That thought made me uncomfortable, but I knew eventually I'd be subject to it. Whether it be through my own hands or his I knew I'd have to be prepared for it.

I closed my eyes. His talk hadn't calmed my worries any. I knew I wouldn't be getting any restful sleep...

I don't remember falling asleep or what I dreamed about. All I knew is that I had a rude awakening to the sound of a very loud thunder clap. Even now, after all this time, thunder still had a small startling effect on me. I jolted up in response. My first instinct was to look for Itachi. He was sitting against the window seemingly in a trance from the storm. I could sense his fatigue. No doubt he'd stayed up all night watching me.

"Go to sleep. I'm tired of you taking it all on yourself. Let me protect you for once."

He turns to me, but his eyes don't meet mine. There's no trace of red in them though. Just the soft coal color that comes up when he's too tired. He looks like he's thinking about something troubling. I feel worry seeping in.

"We have short lives Naruto."

His statement catches me off guard. Thoughts of the night before creep into the back of my mind.

"I grow weary of waiting. If I do so any longer, I won't be able to see you."

"What are you talking about? I'm staying with you. I won't leave."

A soft smile comes to his lips as he stares at the floor. "Will you let me give you myself? Will you take in all that I am?"

His eyes raise up to me. He's looking at me, but yet not quite. Then I notice it. Instantly I understand. Quickly I go to him. I don't want to make him wait any longer. My heart burns wildly. I've been anticipating the moment for what feels like ages. I want him so much. I want everything he has to offer me.

His hand slides up my back as he holds me close. I wrap my arms around the back of his head hugging him close to my hip. I can feel his desperation now and wonder how long he's been holding this thought in. His fingers dig into my back as if he's afraid to lose me.

"I've been waiting for this."

He rises to stand with me. I let my arms fall to his chest. I look up as he leans down to rest his forehead on mine. His breath was warm against my lips. I could feel him whispering against my mouth, feeling his words more than hearing them. Then came his kisses. Soft at first then progressively getting more demanding. I wanted all of it. Each kiss felt like a small pour of his soul into me. I'd never felt such open abandon from him. These were not the seducing kisses he'd given me before. These felt like the last time it would ever happen. I kissed him back with fervor. I wanted this to last. He breaks away to breathe. He stares at me intently making me shiver under the rawness of it all.

"Let me see it all. Let me bask in your glory Naruto." He says breathily.

I allow him all that he desires. Slowly he strips me of my sleeping clothes. It's as if he's savouring each moment and committing it all to memory. His gaze is so tangible. I can feel his eyes taking in every inch of me that is revealed. My body is fevered with yearning for him. The coolness of his palms only alleviated the heat for a moment. My nerves were jumping at every touch. I was impatient for him to continue, but I held it in wanting him to enjoy every moment to the fullest. When I had been completely divested of my clothing he took a step back.

"I want to remember every waking moment of this."

I watched in rapt fascination as his lounge pants slid to the floor, followed by his shorts. Of course I'd seen his body before, but never on display for me. It had always been sneaking a look during baths or when he changed. Itachi had a wonderful body. I loved it all right from his manicured and painted nails to the small konoha brand that marked him as ANBU, his scars inflicted from years of training, and all the way to his deceptively blank expression. His eyes told it all to me as I stared. He was letting down the walls now and trusting me. He reached his hand out to me and I took it letting myself be pulled against him again. I reveled in the feel of our skin touching with every move and kiss.

We parted and he led me over the the bed. I sat down on the edge beckoning him to do so as well. He smiled at me and shook his head while kneeling in front of me. Slowly he lifted my leg up and brought his lips to my ankle. The kiss was soft and tickled at first, but then his tongue flicked out over the bone and a spark of pleasure ran through me. He repeated the action gingerly causing wanton sounds to come from me. When he was done with the left ankle he switched to the right. His treatment ensured that no part was neglected. I hadn't known how sensitive my ankles were, but here he had me nearly crying for more. His lips were soft and made tiny shivers wrack my body. His treatment slowly began moving upwards. I leaned back and moaned loudly as he bit at the back of my knees.

He was so thorough in everything. By the time he had made it to my inner thighs I was just barely supporting myself on my arms. I wanted to fall back and just moan as he tempted me with his actions, but I wanted so badly to watch. Frustratingly enough though, he passed over my obvious arousal to delve a lick into my navel. It startled me, but oddly felt kind of good. He didn't stay there long though. Kisses trailed up my stomach until he stopped to lave at my neck. Suddenly I could feel the hot chakra of kyuubi spreading throughout my body. It was as if the bites and licks to my neck had set something free in me.

" 'tachi..."

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at me. Our eyes met and then I could see all the lust pent up inside his eyes. I surged forward wanting to feel his lips on mine. I couldn't wait any. These kisses were hot and passionate. He completely dominated me with his tongue. All I could do was try to suck on the tip of it as it swirled around my own.

My hips rose of their own volition. I hissed as the movement caused me graze his thigh. When he'd maneuvered our bodies, I didn't know. All I knew was that I wanted more of that contact and pressed harder against him. Any thoughts I might have had were brushed aside as he kissed me. He noticed my actions and pressed down against it allowing me more friction and more pleasure. It wasn't enough though. I needed more. Suddenly he moved away. I was about to sit up in question when I felt his tongue on me again. I squirmed unused to the sensation of it probing me there. It felt oddly good. Added to the was the sensation of his thumb pressing lightly on the area beneath my scrotum. It felt like he was pleasuring me from the inside. The pressure boasted of things to come and I couldn't wait.

"Please..." I keened while shifting away from his mouth.

"As you wish."

He moved and pulled me up as well. I watched him walk into the small bathroom admiring the way his hips swayed. He returned shortly with a bottle of tea oil and beckoned me over. He dipped his fingers liberally in it and smoothed it around. I watched eagerly, knowing what this entailed. His fingers trailed down my back leaving cool trail and shivers in their wake. I spread my legs a little allowing access to him. At first it was uncomfortable. I tried to relax and flex my muscles a little. His fingers passed the first ring of muscle with not much problem, but I had to take a deep breath to let them in further. I wasn't sure how I liked the small 'stuffed' feeling. He was being so slow and careful not to hurt. When he crooked his fingers though, I knew I like it. Sparks flew through me as he continued to stroke that one spot.

"Are you ready?" He whispered while withdrawing his fingers

completely. I nodded.

He led me back to the bed and laid down on his back. I watched transfixed as he prepared his erection with the oil. I waited until he beckoned me over. I had an idea of what he wanted. I slid over his body, my legs hugging his hips. His left hand rested on my hip guiding me down over his own arousal. I winced as the head pushed in. The stretching was painful and I almost wanted to pull off, but he was there urging me to relax. His right hand slid over my shaft sliding the foreskin back and causing me to hiss in pleasure. His hand moved to the small of my back pushing on it lightly.

"Arch your back."

I did as I was told and suddenly found the angle to be a bit more enjoyable. I felt wanton despite the pain and slid my own hands to spread myself wider. I choked back a cry as I pushed myself downwards curving my hips in to take him in fully. He filled me to the brim it seemed and for a few moments I couldn't move. I breathed deeply flexing my muscles again and actually feeling him twitch within me. His hand trailed back down and stroked the cleft right above our coupling. I moaned at the tickling sensation. I felt his nail draw right along the edge of my entrance and I jolted in surprise. The movement I made caused him to thrust right against that one spot. I gasped wanting it again. slowly I moved again. He encouraged it giving a shallow thrust of his own. As I awkwardly moved my hips the discomfort began to ebb and was replaced with an itching desire to feel as much of him as I could. My hands went to his chest pushing him down as I raised myself up. He slid out to just where the tip rested within me. I plunged downwards again sheathing him completely. He let his head fall back and his hand drop to my thighs.

"Look at me Naruto."

I hadn't realized I closed my eyes. Hadn't realized how deep and lust-tinged his voice had become. I moaned just hearing it. Opening my eyes I noticed how flushed he'd become, how his eyes had darkened, and how his lips were parted just slightly. He looked incredible. So unguarded. So lustful. And I was happy to say, all mine. I kept riding my desire out increasing speed and shooting him looks that let him know how good I felt. His sounds of approval were quiet, but the short gasps and heavy breathing drove me wild. His hands came to my hips urging me to go faster. I loved the control he was giving me. I arched up grinding against him harder. I could feel something building. I was close to finishing and I knew it. I leaned over him going straight for his shoulder to hold in my loud moans. He took over then thrusting up hard and fast into me. His hips pistoning in and out, hitting all the right places made me bite down. All at once the pleasure became too much and my vision whiten out. I could still feel his thrusting as I rode out my orgasm. Just as I was falling off the end of my peak I felt him fill me. His movements slowed as his own completion died off.

I collapsed over him feeling momentarily boneless. He turned his head so he could whisper against my ear.

"I wanted to see you before my world became permanently tinged with red."

I felt tears at his confession, but refused to acknowledge it in favor of just basking in this moment.

* * *

A/N: Merry late christmas all those of you who still follow me. I know it's been so long so please forgive me. I have not dropped this or marked. I also have some new ideas bouncing around. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel a little rusty since I haven't written a romance scene in a while. Thanks for all your support.


	12. To know him

Scrap of Humanity

Part XII

To Know him

SASUKE POV

I jolted awake the effects of a very vivid dream wearing off my sleep addled mind. My heart pounded at how I had seen Naruto in my dream. It had felt so real. His body moving against mine, his eyes filled with love as he looked down at me. I felt dirty for dreaming it, but even moreso for enjoying it. What perplexed me though was that when I awoke, I felt like I had just been thrust back into my own body. It was like this had been happening somewhere else. My heart clenched at the thought. It was plausible, there was no point in denying it. Naruto had been with Itachi for a while now. So it was logical to think they were doing...that. I shook my head. I hated that thought.

I sighed and moved from the bed glaring on the uncomfortable presence between my legs. I had touble still admiting to myself that I wanted Naruto just as Itachi did. It was like if I continued to deny it, that I would be different than him. In all reality though, maybe if I had been able to admit it, then this situation wouldn't have happened. I knew better. Maybe it would be me and Naruto on missions, but he'd still be longing after that "person". Maybe we would get together, but I would have left eventually.

I felt hopeless. At this point, all I could do was trust in Naruto. Trust that he was correct and knew what he was doing. I had been training with Kakashi almost non-stop after my meeting with Naruto. It was obvious that he had gotten stronger. I could feel it just in his presence. I needed to be strong too, just in case. I felt myself tighten at the thought of fighting Naruto. It was sickening. I frowned and moved off the the small bathroom to relieve the issue.

I felt guilty as I palmed myself remembering how Naruto looked in my dream. His face flushed and eyes full of lust. I replayed how his hands had felt splayed on my chest, the rise and fall of his body on mine as we joined. It had felt so real in my dream. I sped my pace up. As my pleasure crested I opened my eyes watching myself shoot out into empty space. I felt even more disgusted. I was going to completely black that dream out.

* * *

I trained harder today than I had been. I wanted to tire myself out completely so I wouldn't even be able to dream. Kakashi had enlisted in the aid of a fellow Jounin to help train me. I was grateful for the distraction. The guy was the polar opposite of Kakashi and between the two of them, it really kept me on my toes. As I lay on the training grounds panting both of them came up to me. Kakashi stood over me reading his book, while the other one Yamato, I think he said, sat by my side. I looked over at the expressionless face. He was staring off in the distance. Despite the lack of emotion shown, his face was warm and inviting. Naruto probably would have liked him. Argued with him, but liked him none the less.

"Sasuke, remember why I taught you chidori?"

I turned to look up at Kakashi. "To protect those important to me." I replied while turning my head back to the side.

"Will you hold true to that? Even if all of Konoha turns their backs on him?"

Kakashi's question was heavy, but there was no doubt in my mind. Naruto was the most important thing. I was angry that it had taken me this long to realize it. To admit it to myself. If something happened to him, I would never be able to forgive myself. Even moreso than if I could not have my closure with Itachi. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Good." Kakashi stopped reading and put his book away from what I could hear. "Things are about to get tough." His voice was strained with what he didn't want to say. "Lady Tsunade can no longer hold off their decision to make Naruto a missing nin."

My eyes shot open. It wasn't possible. Naruto was supposed to come home to a welcome. He wasn't supposed to be labled that way. I could feel my anger rising. "Naruto was taken while he was unconcious! He didn't leave of his own accord!"

"There is more Sasuke-san." Yamato spoke. "Though the decision was made, Hokage-sama is very resourceful. She has labeled this as a special dangerous class." My eyes must have shown confusion. "It means that only those permitted exclusively by her are allowed to hunt for/ interact with him. Upon finding him and his 'accomplice' they are to be brought specifically to her unharmed."

"It essentially is her way of protecting him. Any nin found to be chasing him without her approval will be apprehended for insubordination."

I sighed in small relief. " The nobles won't like that. They want to erradicate them."

"It will be fine. Tsunade is waiting for us to complete your training. Then we and Yamato's intel will be the only ones allowed on this particular mission."

"Intel?"

"I have a very talented young man watching and tracking Naruto-san right now." Yamato stood and dusted his pants off. "He is instructed not to engage at all. He's been sending frequent messages to me about Naruto, his abilities, his routine, and even his relationship with your brother."

I sat up and looked at Yamato. "Can you answer a question for me then?"

Yamato shook his head and sighed, seeming to already know what I was going to ask. "Yes, recent reports say that they are in 'that' kind of relationship. Sai reported it as a peak in chakra."

My mouth was dry, but I swallowed and nodded.

Day in and day out I trained until I was too tired to move. I was improving, but not fast enough. The more time I spent training, the further away Naruto was from me, and the higher the chance of someone from another village noticing his missing nin status. I was frustrated and still couldn't get over that. I never thought there would be a day that Naruto would be considered a missing nin. It didn't sit well with me at all.

Yamato's contact also was either very good or they didn't care they were being watched. Though it was possible Naruto didn't know. The guy had never really been around Konoha and was hardly ever visible at that according to Yamato. His information had been very thorough. Some of it made me a little infuriated wondering why he'd been watching that closely. Not everyone needed to know the little nuances of Naruto's bath time.

Despite all that, I was at least somewhat relieved that Naruto was ok. That in all his naivete, Itachi had not crossed him. All of the reports seemed to point to the fact that Itachi cared about him. It scared me to think that all I had known to be true had been tipped on it's axis. Or perhaps that I had not even noticed the entire time what and who Itachi really was.

"Naruto...what are you doing?"

* * *

NARUTO POV

Ever since that night Itachi had treated me differently. His looks would linger more, he would be more open about our passion. I loved it but feared it too. It was like he knew something was going to happen to him. It bothered me so much. Itachi was also going about on his own a bit. I knew he had a contact somewhere, but I didn't know who or where. Whoever it was did a good job of keeping us updated on all the goings on of the other villages, akatsuki, and even Orochimaru. I also knew that Konoha had someone watching me. I didn't know who, but I recognized the smell of Konoha on him. I didn't pay him much mind though. He had come close but hadn't attacked or even attempted contact.

I had flexed my chakra the last time I had caught his scent. Just let him know I could feel him. He responded in ducking out of my range. He was smart. Way more than I ever could have been. He was also really daring getting as close as he did. I'm sure that Itachi was aware of him probably even before I was. I supposed though, if Itachi hadn't found a threat in him, that I had nothing to worry about.

"Naruto."

I smiled as Itachi walked into our small room. He greeted me with a soft open-mouthed kiss. It was wonderful and I melted into it. "welcome back. Did your meeting go well?"

"He had a lot to tell me." He murmured while deactivating the henge he used. "Let's eat first and I'll let you know."

My grin widened as his form merged back into the pale skin and ebon hair I'd come so accustomed to. He was simply beautiful. I hated the henge he used when he went out. He was still attractive in such, but tan skin and copper hair did nothing for me after knowing how he looked underneath.

Dinner was a nice calm affair. Itachi had bought us something to eat on the wa back into town. As much as I would have preferred the familiar taste of ramen, I had become more used to eating other things. (1) Congee, temaki, and yakizakana were things we commonly ate. Ramen was usually just a treat since we were hiding, and my love for the dish would make it quite suspicious. Sometimes I was treated with umeboshi and takoyaki. Even so, ramen was still my favorite. I appreciated the small little street vendor treats he brought me. Tonight he'd brought bento with sliced beef, rice, sushi, and tempura vegetables. It was nice to be eating something other than seafood.

Finally he spoke. "We have to move again." He siged while putting down his chopsticks. "Konoha has obviously been tailing us again, but that isn't why. Akatsuki is active again. They are going to Suna."

I dropped my chopsticks. "Gaara..."

"I know you want to protect him, I'm not sure we can withstand an encounter with them yet." His eyes closed in thought quieting anything I could have said. "I will find out soon who they are sending, that will let me know if we can go in without causing a problem."

"Itachi...who is the person you're meeting?"

"Kisame." He sigh again. "Kisame has always been my most trusted companion in akatsuki. He was well aware of you before and many times covered anything that could be seen as proof of me being in contact with you."

"You can trust him huh?" I shifted listening carefully to what he said.

"Kisame and I have always had a great deal of respect for eathother. Our agendas have each been different from akatsuki. He has no intention of letting me get caught. I have constantly been in contact with him."

"I trust you then, but I still resent his comment to cut off my limbs." I frowned scrunching my eyes at him. "Even if it was keeping up appearances."

Itachi chuckled at me and then went about cleaning the empty bento from the small table. His laughter was soft and rumbling. It made me laugh a bit too. When the table was cleared I stood up and went about my nightly routine and katas. I could feel Itachi's eyes on me as I did so. He stare was heated and I could feel myself grinning at that.

As soon as I was done, he was on me. Kissing and touching and making me want more. I loved the feel of his fingers massaging my hip bones and he grazed teeth at my neck. I couldn't get enough of him. Every touch sent electricity humming through my veins. I could barely respond save for clawing desperately at his back. He wrestled us to the ground and wasted no time in ridding us of our clothing. I loved when he was unguarded and passionate like this. When he was like this our lovemaking was rough and frenzied. One would never think Itachi under all the calm and cool would be capable of such fire. And I was happy to be the only one to know.

Our bodies rubbed against eachother making a delicious friction. I could scarcely care if he was inside my body when i came if he continued to touch me like that. As his fist closed over my length I found myself grunting in pleasure and approval. His thumb rubbed over the tip sliding about the foreskin while his lips assaulted my ear. The sensations were absolutely glorious. He was so attentive to my needs. He briefly stopped to roll me onto my stomach, but his hand never left my body. As soon as I was situated he continued to stroke while he rubbed his own arousal against me. I raised up just a bit to increase the sensation for him, his chest flush to my back as we slid against each other. I felt my peak coming on, but I wanted so badly to hold out until he came.

"Naruto..." He moaned.

Hot wetness spattered against my back letting me know he crested. His hand clenched tightly about my length and I felt myself twitch before I too finished. I panted and spread out on the floor, his weight a comfortable feeling on my back.

* * *

I awoke later in the bed to the sun filtering though the window. My first thought was to reach for Itachi, but I knew he was already gone. The bed was still a little warm meaning he hadn't been gone too long. I smiled to myself and got out of bed planing on going out for a bit today.

With my Henge in place I left the inn. Where Itachi was tan with copper hair, mine was pale with brown hair and green eyes. He'd said that by making our appearances less shock and more plain, we'd draw less attention. So far it had worked, but I was now aware of the Konoha nin coming closer to observe me. I had recognized his scent and now noticed that it was tinged with the smell of fresh paper and paint.

As I turned down an alley leading to the street vendors I heard his feet touch the ground behind me and the unsheathing of a blade. "Uzumaki Naruto."

I turned to face him, unnerved by the closed-eyed grin he gave me while pointing his short sword at me. "You intend to kill me?"

"You have been quite difficult to find despite how you are known as being noisy. I am quite surprised." He stepped closer while twirling his sword about his hand. "I want you to show me about bonds. Why is it so important for Konoha to save you?" His eyes opened revealing soft greys that looked similar to Itachi's when they weren't activated with Sharingan.

"I don't know what you mean. I want to protect my home and become hokage one day, but only if I can bring my most treasured person with me." He tilted his head and resheathed his sword.

"How sad, your naive ideals and dreams." His voice went from playful to serious as he spoke. "Show me and I will decide for myself if you are worth risking all of Konoha's safety."

With that he was gone, leaving a small painted card on the ground. I picked it up and examined the rat drawn so beautifully on it. "I don't know what you mean, but I will prove my worth and my dreams."

* * *

A/N: It's been a really long time coming on this one. I realize most of you have probably stopped reading at this point, but to those that haven't you have my thanks and sincerest apologies. This was a kind of slow chapter to me, but it's ok. I think I'll actually be able to wrap this fic up in a few chapters. I've been working on some other fandoms right now too (some bleach and one piece) but I promised myself not to post those until I at least had more of this and marked. Hopefully if any of you are into Grimmjow X Ichigo, Law x Luffy, Kira, Hitsu, or Kensei x Shuuhei; then maybe you'll check out my other stuff when it gets posted. Thanks again for reading

1- Congee, temaki, and yakizakana are pretty common japanese dishes rice porridge, hand rolled sushi, and grilled fish respectively. Takoyaki and umeboshi are things commonly found in street shops I've heard. Takoyaki is essentially fried octopus ball on a stick and umeboshi is salted/ dried plums.


End file.
